Purple Eyes
by InkStainedBones
Summary: She felt the fangs against her neck and her eyes shut tightly, knowing what was to come. She had lived her life, and death ws something you could not escape. She had pictured deaths alot better than death by vampire, and she filled her lungs, ready to scr
1. Fanged Death

Sasha swallowed hard. Her flaming red hair was straightened out, so it reached her chest by the ends. She wore a blue sapphire velvet gown that had thick straps at her shoulders but dipped low to her breast. The gown only reached down to about mid thigh and her chest jerked in the quick panicked breaths she was taking. Her vivid spring grass eyes were as wide as they could be, and showed her fear thickly. Her skin was pale and her hand slender and perfect. Her feet were bare, and neither her fingers nor toes held any nail polish.

She tried to ignore the feeling of the cold wood of the stage under her feet. She tried to ignore the red velvet curtain in front of her that was as large as castle doors. And she tried to ignore the fact that in a minuet the curtain would be pulled aside and she would be bared to the guests who watched her. But it wasn't having people watch her that bothered so much. It was the fact the people that watched her weren't _people _at all. They were vampires. And to them she was no more than a walking dinner.

She tried to push that thought from her panicked mind, for vampires loved the smell of fear, the look of it, and the last thing she wanted was to get them all excited. But when she tilted her head to the side, in her dancing pose, she was very aware that her pulse was pounding through the large vein in her neck. She quickly moved her hair to cover this, but of course, there was no having that.

Glit, the woman in control of everything, began to stomp towards Sasha. Stomp would be the only word for the way she walked, with her brown hair and eyes dark as chocolate. She was plump, and only a little shorter than Sasha's 5'8 foot height. Glit herself was not a vampire, but she did not care what happened to her girls. All of the girls, like Sasha, were nothing more than commoners. And commoners could be found anywhere. But Sasha had been born into this, for her mother was used as a breeder. She had known very little of her mother, only seeing her one of twice in her whole entire life time. Until she had died, a year ago.

Sasha's mother had seemed to accept that her fate was to live and die as a breeder, never to know what became of her children. And at the age of nineteen, Sasha had fourteen other siblings. And out of them all, she was the oldest, her two older sisters had died at the fangs of the vampires. As would soon be her fate, and her nine sisters, and her three brothers. For, Sasha's mother had been picked for the job when she was no more than ten. She was chosen for her beauty, and her strength. But the human body is only meant to have so many children, and her mother had died giving birth to Arlen, the one of many sisters and brothers she never got to see.

The humans who preformed and the humans who were bred were constantly injected with vampires blood. It kept you strong, made you more attractable to them and made your blood sweeter to them. But in Sasha's opinion, they did not care how sweet your blood was or how you looked. When they were hungry, they would take anyone. And here she was, doing the same dance her two older sister, Nikole and Asha, had done before her. She had done it so many times, and one of the times, she knew her death would come on swift wings.

Glit yanked Sasha's hair away from her throat so hard that she had to bite back a small cry of pain. _Glitter Face_, she sneered in her head. It was what all the girls called her behind her back. Or Glit, the death carrier. And the Glit was gone, leaving Sasha's smoother and flawless neck in plain view. Before the show, Glit had given her a shot of vampires blood, but not without a fight. If any of the vampires were to pull off her dress they would find marks of the needles all along her body. Vampires did not like their prey damaged, so the shots were done in placed out of plain sight. But no matter where they were done, it burns the skin and the veins it enters. But she had been getting these shots since she was a kid, being prepared for becoming fast food. And unlike most of the girls, she did not have to be restrained anymore, for the pain of entry of the blood makes you mad for a moment. Some girls were even addicted to the feeling, and Sasha saw them as sick fools. They were usually the girls who died first, offering themselves to be bitten, and even entering the vampires rooms . . .

The curtain was pulled away and for a moment she was paralyzed. It was usual though, and she eventually heard the music, felt the music through her body and began to move with it. And out of pure habit, she scanned the crowd for threats.

There were many male vampires in the house to night, and several females. The males came in all shapes, but all of them were built strong with muscle and extremely pale looking. But one male she noticed would be a threat above all the rest.

He was a male with light brown skin and algae green eyes. Her wore an expensive blue tux with a pocket watch in the front pocket. His shoes looked new and the shone in the dim lighting. She knew he would be a threat because of the dark look in his eyes as he watched her. But she knew better than to make eye contact. That was a mistake Nikole had made, and she had paid dearly for it. For, Sasha had watched her sister die, and no one had even flinched to try and help.

With the familiar rhythm that she moved and the feel of the music in her body, her fear melted away and she sank into her own world. Her movements were perfect, showing off how smooth and slender she was. This was intended, to try and urge any of the vampires to take her. For every girl that was fed off of, the vampires paid the host for the wonderful meal. And it brought joy to Glit's eyes.

She stuck her pose perfectly and on cue when the song ended. And there was the silent approval of the guests. But of course, Glit had something to say when the curtains shut.

"That was horrible! Could you be anymore off cue! I mean, God girl, what a disgrace! Seems you were the runt of your mothers litter." and that brought anger at the fact that her mother was spoke of as if no more than a dog. But Sasha did no dare speak a word, for it would only end badly if she did. "You are assigned table duty." and she left.

Some of the vampires did bring human companions, so some drinks or some food was ordered. And table duty put you amongst them, and it was the most dangerous job. But she could night fight it, and the anger still fresh in her veins, she stormed off stage to get the box to pick up the dishes and the pad to take orders. There was about four humans tonight, three males and female. The one female sat with the threatening vampire. Sasha bet she out lived her.

She walked silently, for she had learned how by watching the guests. No matter how much they moved, they never made any noise. She could now walk and run without making a sound. But other things was a another matter. And she walked up to the humans to take their orders and then disappeared into the kitchen to give Cook the orders.

Elli was on the stage now, a girl only two years younger than herself. And she was Sasha's sister. But her hair was died a light brown and her purple eyes were a defect of their mother being injected with too much vampire blood when giving birth. Elli was fragile, and Sasha watched out for her as much as possible. She wore a golden gown that was strapless, though she did not have much chest to hold it up like Sasha did. But Sasha felt a lump gather in her throat, as it always did when she was watching a girl dance and knew they could be on the menu when she just got lucky.

But one of human males orders came in so she took the drink and began weaving her way silently through the crowd. But when she passed the vampire with the female he grabbed her wrist and she froze. He glanced up at her and then placed her bamming pulse right under his nose.

"Mm, you have a beautiful smell, I wonder who your donor is." and then he let her go and she almost stumbled. Quickly, she placed the drink in front of the man just as a vampire in the front reached onto the stage and ripped Elli from it and slammed her down onto the table.

"No!" Sasha screamed and threw the drink she had just set down at the vampire. He jerked back and spun around to hiss at her. Elli scrambled up, holding together the top of her torn dress and ran for it. And then Sasha was grabbed and slammed onto the table of the human she was serving. And go figures, the same male vampire.

"You are a stupid girl aren't you . . ." her trailed off, his eyes admiring her. The female he was with was pouting at not getting the attention, and Sasha realized she would not be outliving that female anymore. But her sister was worth it. Her family was worth it. And in her panic, her watery eyes caught a male vampire sitting in the far corner. He had stood up in all of the commotion and she noticed his chest was bare and glorious. He had pure violet eyes, just like Elli. And she saw something she had never seen in a vampires eyes before. She saw sympathy, and she saw amazement.

"Hold her down." the male holding me instructed two more vampires and they took a hold of her arms. Then he slid down and began to slid up her gown to bare her inner thigh. She tried to hold back her tears, and she did not fight. She made this choice, she would see it through. And just when she felt his fangs against her skin, he was suddenly thrown across the room.

"Enough!" the purple eyed vampire yelled. The other two vampires stepped back and she sat up, noticing the straps on her dress were torn from being pulled back. And her arms were beginning to bruise from the strength they had used. She was breathing un-evenly, unable to believe what was occurring.

"What is the problem here!?" Glit's annoying voice shouted out, and she closed her eyes, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I wish for this female to remain unharmed." the vampire spoke clearly, and it made Sasha want to cry that he did not know the rules.

"She is fair game unless you wish to buy her." and Sasha knew what would come next. She could already feel the pain of the fangs against her skin. But she was surprised by what was said next.

"Then how much do you want for her?" and she opened her eyes in surprise to look at him. But he was paying no attention to her, and any glance her gave her held no emotion. Apparently, he was only doing this for reasons of his own, not to save her.

"Come into the back with the girl, and we will discuss a price." and he reached out to give her arm the most gentle touch anyone had ever given her. Anyone, but her mother that last time she had seen her. And she followed, thinking being killed by this vampire would be better than staying here any day.


	2. Izquierdo and Derecho

Sasha took a deep breath, glancing around the dark woods they were walking through. The purpled eyed vampire walked ahead of her, seeming to never have any trouble walking through the brush and the veins and the trees they clung too. Sasha knew there strength of vampires, well she thought she knew it, I mean she was just held down by two of them with no chance of even wiggling in their grasp. But when he reached up to brush a branch out of his face it snapped in two and she gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. Oh Gods help her.

"Something wrong?" he asked casually, glancing over his shoulder at her. The calm look on his face reminded her of early that night.

_They had hustled into the office, Glit the only one making any noise while walking. The vampire glanced at Sasha's feet and seemed to give an amused smile, but then looked away. Sasha tried to calm her heart, but she knew Glit would demanded prices that were outrageous and she would end up back at dinner table._

"_I want two thousand for the girl. No less." she said and she sat in the chair behind a mahogany gleaming desk._ _The top was clear, for of course, Glit had no other business to do that to breed humans and get rid of them. Sasha swallowed, and she closed her eyes tightly, a few tears brushing down her cheeks. But she felt a sudden cold touch, and she opened them only yo find her vampire gently catching one of her tears with his finger. Her vampire? When had that word come into play?_

"_I will pay three thousand for her, just to make sure you cannot say I scammed you. I want all of her ownership documents, and all of her belongings." he replied casually. Three thousand!!! a whole freaking thousand more! What was he playing at!_

"_Why would the menu own anything?" Glit sniffed, looking at Sasha with a disgusted look. The vampire looked annoyed. "But I tell you what, she can keep the dress, considering she already ruined it._"

"_I– " Sasha began but she stopped short. She would only be hit if she argued. _

"_That's what I thought_._" Glit sneered. "I honestly don't see why you want her. The girl is absolutely useless." The vampire gave her a dark look._

"_Let me decide how useless or useful she will be, that is no longer your call." he growled, and Sasha got the small satisfaction of watching Glit go as pale as a sheet._

"_Yes sir." _

And the vampire paid in full and with cash. Now why a vampire would be carrying around that much cash was beyond her. Unless he was planning on taking a girl off stage for a feeding . . . If the vampire fed off a girl, it was one thousand per girl. By the looks of the wad of cash he had he was carrying around more than fifty thousand. That made her even more afraid of what lay ahead of her.

He was still looking at her, still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing is wrong." she finally managed, and he nodded and continued walking on. She gave a sigh and followed after. But where they ended up she was so _not _expecting. Would, a castle be the right word for this place. Stone walls, huge as hell. No mote though and no draw bridge. Sasha looked around in a daze, the lights coming through the windows dazzling her. It seemed like such a warm place, and this is where a vampire lived? Well, castles weren't uncommon in the middle of France, but this was an unusual place for a vampire. Or so Sasha thought. But another surprise waiting for her through the door.

"Welcome home Oscuridad." a young woman greeted when they made it through the door. Young and _human._ She had jet black hair that was cut up to her chin, and her blue eyes seemed to go soft as she looked at . . . what was his name again? Oscirida? No, no, that wasn't it.

"Good to see you too, Melissa." he replied, but then Melissa's caught Sasha, and her eyes hardened again.

"And who is this?" she asked stiffly, almost as if Sasha was a . . . challenge? Threat? Sasha could not tell.

"None of your concern," he brushed off the question. "Find some clothes that fit her and get her something to eat. And get Zoe to show her a room."

"In the servants quarters?" Sasha didn't mind that. They wouldn't eat their workers . . . right?

"No," and Sasha's heart sunk. "One of the master rooms. She is a new family member, not a servant." Melissa looked exasperated.

"Your father will be angry." she said softly.

"Let me deal with my father."

"What if she ends up dealing with your father?" and Sasha figured Melissa was talking about her. They were both silent for a moment.

"It wont come to that. Now go!" and Melissa scurried off. The vampire turned to look at Sasha again. "Zoe will come to you soon." and he went to leave.

"Wait!" she cried, taking three steps forward. She was afraid for him to leave her alone. "What is your name again?" she pleaded, trying to cover it up. She knew he heard it, but he paused, allowing it.

"Oscuridad," he answered softly. She searched her mind for a moment.

"That is not a french name . . ." she knew a little french, and some roman, but not enough. She only knew what some of the girls taught her.

"No, it is Spanish."

"What does it mean?" there was honest curiosity in her voice. He gave a long pause before answering, and he seemed almost reluctant.

"It means, Darkness." and before she could ask more he turned to look at her. "No more questions." and he left her alone.

She hugged her arms, though the air around her was very warm. She was in a strange place, at the hands of not one but as far as she knew, _two _vampires. Maybe even more. And she was a family member . . . she just hoped there was a no biting policy for guest and family.

"Are you okay?" the voice came from her right, and she jumped at the sound shattering noise. But the voice was sweet, gentle. And it belong to a girl with curly blond hair and green eyes. She wore a black maids outfit, but she seemed happy enough. Maybe she could give Sasha some answers.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"I'm Zoe, I have been told to show you to a room. Is there a view you would like?" this was a new thing for Sasha. Being asked questions as if she was something more than food. As if she was an actual being.

"Um, uh, what views are there?" she stammered, her face turning red. Zoe laughed.

"How about I show you a few rooms and you tell me which one you like? That sound good?" she nodded quickly, and Zoe took her hand and began pulling her up the large stone steps. "So what is your name?" Zoe asked conversationally and they walked along, passed door after door.

"Um, Sasha. Your Zoe. . ."

"Yes I am, and I will be your room maid. If you need anything, just ask me. Melissa has a bad attitude towards all of the girls, so don't take it personally, but just stay out of her way, if you can that is. If Melissa wishes to find you, good luck trying to hide." she opened a door to her left and entered, tugging in Sasha.

Inside was a large four poster canopy bed up against the far wall near the window. It had a desk and wardrobe, and another door that led to a large bathroom. Sasha could only gape. She was supposed to be staying in something like _this!_

"Do you like this room?" Zoe asked, smiling at her expression. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "This view is over the lake. I think you might like it. Anyway, I have to go for a little while. I will be back with clothes for you an food. You look hungry."

"Yes, thank you very much." and Zoe left, shutting the door with a smile. She sat on the bed, touching the silk covers with a trembling hand. She had to be dreaming. She didn't even care if two vampires came and killed her right now. She was in heaven. But she should learn to be careful what you think of.

Her door opened and two twin vampires stepped into the room. Both of them had the same caramel hair, pale skin, brown eyes, tall and thin.

"What are _you _doing in _here_?" the one on the left asked.

"Uh, I. . ." but she could say nothing.

"Hm, she is pretty, think maybe she is a gift from dad for us?" the one on the right asked.

"I don't know, she could be." they both advanced forward, and she wanted to scream, but her breath was caught. The one on the left sniffed the air around her.

"Hey, she smells like Oscuridad" the one of the right exclaimed.

"Why do you smell like out brother, little miss human?" the left on exclaimed.

"Because I brought her here." the voice from the door way made all three of them jump.

"Well, well, look who it is." the left one smiled.

"Izquierdo, Derecho, I would appreciate it if you didn't scare the new member of the family."

"New member huh?" the right one piped.

"Um . . ." Sasha said in the little breath. The twins looked back at her. "Which one is which?"

"I am Izquierdo." the one on the left explained, gently taking her hand to kiss it, giving her a fangy smile that made her swallow hard.

"And I am Derecho." the one on the right smiled and gave her a nod. Seemed one liked to play games and the other was polite.

"There names mean left and right in Spanish. They got the stupid names of the bunch."Oscuridad said softly, with a glare from both brothers.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Derecho said with another smile. He patted her head softly. "We just like to play around."

"Yea, once you get to know us, we wont scare you anymore. . . or as much, anyway."

"Were late for dinner." Derecho hissed.

"Right." Izquierdo agreed, and smiled at Sasha. "See you later . . uh what is your name?"

"Sasha," she whispered.

"Cool name." both said in union and they left, shoving past Oscuridad.

"Why-" she began, but she didn't get a chance.

"Zoe is on her way." and he left, the door shutting on its down. And sure enough, within several moment, Zoe walked in. She had a trey in her hands, food and clothes on it.

"Let me help you." Sasha offered, and took the clothes from the tray. Zoe put it down on the bed and wiped her forehead.

"Whew, thanks." and she took the clothes from her, setting them in the wardrobe. "Eat up now. Before it gets cold."

"Zoe. . . Can you tell me about this place?" Sasha needed to know. Especially before she came up against her own death.


	3. Yes, Father

Sasha groaned as she began to slowly wake up. Her body knew that is was not time to wake up yet, but her mind was forcing sleep away. After several minuets of trying to fall back to sleep and failed and kicked off the blankets and sat up. Frost gathered on her window, and her breath could almost be seen in the small moonlight that came through it. The rest of the room was in darkness. She hugged her legs, giving a glance around the shadows, and rested her head on her knees. She thought about what she had learned.

"_Of course I can tell you about this place, I grew up here." Zoe replied, as Sasha took a sip of hot soup. She almost choked though._

"_You grew up here?"_

"_Oh, don't look so surprised, a lot of the servants here have._" _Zoe assured her. But that didn't comfort Sasha._

"_Do they kill someone everyone now and then?" she asked, dropping her spoon and leaning forward, the fear clear on her face. Zoe looked startled, and slightly afraid. She looked at her carefully._

"_Of course not child." and Sasha could not deny the relief she felt. She sighed, her eyes sliding shut. So maybe they would not kill her after all. "Where . . . where are you from, Sasha?"_

"_I was born in France." she answered, dodging the question. She began eating her soup again, slowly, keeping her eyes on the bowl._

"_I mean, where did you just come from." and by her voice, Sasha knew Zoe had a pretty good idea. It was time to admit defeat, and stop hiding in the darkness . . ._

"_I was born and raised as a dancer in Cali Club Bar." were you could drink as you go, and eat on the way out. Zoe took in a sharp intake of breath and her hand flew over her mouth. She sounded like she was almost in tears._

"_Oh my Gods, Sasha. I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, and Sasha felt annoyance. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her. Zoe seemed to sense this. "The Asha's aren't like that._" _the Asha's? That must be the last name of the family. She wondered if that was also Spanish and what I meant._

"_Then how come Oscuridad was there? I mean he is the one who saved me and bought me. And he was carrying plenty of money around in his pocket._ _If they aren't like that, as you say, then what was he doing there?" Sasha knew it was a question Zoe would be unable to answer. She was just a servant, a servant who had come to know her masters as friends, and parents?_

"_That is a question you would have to ask Master Oscuridad, Sasha."_

"_What happened to your parents?"_

"_My mother and my father are in the kitchen." Zoe replied softly, and she tilted her head. "Where are your parents? I mean, Vampire Dancing is not something parents usually let their child join into as an spar time activity." and Sasha could not help the helpless smile that came to her face._ _She even felt a tear or two waiting to be free from her eyes._

"_My mother died a year ago. And she was a breeder." another gasp from Zoe. Sasha felt like she was telling this girl more than she should be. She did not know her, so she did now know if she could be trusted. But why did she have to be trusted? Why did Sasha feel like her life was the biggest secret? Maybe because she did not want looks of sympathy or acts of pity from anyone. She was stronger than that._

"_Do you have any brothers or sisters? Younger maybe, or older?" she seemed to know just where those wounds where. Just where to shove that sharp little dagger . . ._

"_My two older sisters, Nikole and Asha, died by vampires. And I have fourteen younger siblings."_

"_Wow, you sister has the same name as the last name of this family. That's weird._" _and it was weird, not that Sasha would say that out loud. "You almost died . . . saving one of them." _

_Sasha's head snapped back to glare at Zoe. How the hell did she know that?_

_She seemed to read Sasha's face. "Master Oscuridad told everyone. He said, you saved her from being killed by a single male vampire. You threw a drink at him."_

"_How did he know she was my sister? I would have done that for anyone."_

"_Because of how fast you were willing to act. By the look of panic and passion in your eyes. By the way you refused to fight, even to save your own life. That is how he knew. Or maybe he asked Glit. But he could see you were a good person, and innocent person. And that is why he saved you."_

"_So not to eat me?" Zoe laughed._

"_No, not to eat you."_

"_Then what do they eat for dinner?"_

" _Some of the humans here done some blood for them. But is all willing, I promise you. No one is forced into anything."_

"_Why is it that Oscuridad seems to have such a passion for humans. He was so gentle when he touched me. No one has ever given me such a gentle touch. It was like the touch of my . . ."_

"_Mother?" Sasha nodded. "That is because his mother lived and died as a human, while the rest of her family became immortal. She loved human life so much, that she could not bare to give it up. So she died, her family still young and her as old as humans can get. But she left that loving, that passion, in him." Zoe smiled softly. "I think you and him have something in common."_

Sasha shuddered, missing the warmth of the blankets. She knew she wasn't going to die . . . well, so Zoe said. But she had known the bad side of vampires to long to just turn the other cheek. But that gently touch on her cheek. On her arm. She could not shake it. And she could not shake the compassion she was getting for him. Oscuridad, the vampire that feels. The vampire that cares.

But then she was aware that she was not alone.

"Who is there!?" she gasped, jumping from the bed, her fear clear. The vampire blood in her veins was having its way, and for a short moment she had better senses. The blood she was injected with was part of her being, so she would always be part of them. She aged slower than regular humans did, but she would not start aging slower until she hit age twenty or more. And right now she could almost feel the other being in the room.And sure enough, Oscuridad melted from the shadows.

"Good evening, Sasha." he said smoothly, giving her a slight smile. His eyes traveled down to her neck, and her hand instinctively shot up to protect it.He chuckled. "No, don't you worry. I am not hungry at the moment. I just ate several hours ago."

"Then why are you here?" she demanded, breathless from her fright, but it was fading. And she ashamed to say, she was relaxing in his presence.But he seemed unaware of her question. He was still looking her over, and she saw the rash excitement in his eyes, like a vampire who was planning on snatching a girl from the stage. Or one was up for a chase.

"Your smell is so intoxicating to me, and I do so wonder why. Your blood would taste so rich and sweet, and your body so warm against mine . . ." he seemed to be taking to himself. But what she heard was frightening her. She smelled appetizing because of the vampire blood.He began taking little steps toward her, and she took one step back only to find she was backed up against the bed. So now she had no choice but to allow him to approach her. And when he was almost pressed against her, he gently bent his head down to her throat. When his nose gently touched her skin she shivered violently.

"You smell so familiar to me, as if I was made to find you, made to taste you. There has to be a reason your smell is driving me insane." he breathed in deeply, and she shivered again. She knew she should not be moving, because he was not himself completely at the moment."What was your mothers name, Sasha?"

"Nero." she squeaked, and she felt his body tense, and then she felt a sharp jolt of delight when she felt his lips on her neck.

"That is why you intoxicate me so."

"Why?" she whimpered, afraid her death was very near indeed.

"I was Nero's donor, and you have not only been born with my blood, but I am your donor as well." she swallowed hard. He was her _donor._ No wonder she felt so weak in the knees around him, she was part of him. His arms created a cage around her, and her hands slid to his chest.

_He is not himself, back away._ Her mind told her. But she found she could not listen, she didn't want too.She knew her death could come if she did not move away, but she seemed not to care anymore. Suddenly the door opened. Oscuridad jerked away from her and she fell back onto the bed.

Standing in the door way was a vampire. Sasha guessed he was around thirty when he was changed. He had a sad, haunted look in his eyes. This must be the father.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Oscuridad?" his voice was raspy, ancient. Oscuridad looked around and raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't know . . . I don't remember what intentions I came here on." then he glanced back and Sasha, and understanding dwelled in his gaze. He held out a hand for her, and she hesitantly took it. "Father," he pulled her up on her feet. "I would like you to meet Sasha, the new member of our family." Sasha had to admit, she didn't like the way she could almost feel the vampires gaze on her.

"She another pathetic human?" he asked angrily, and Sasha flinched, gripping Oscuridad's arm in surprise. He smiled softly at her, and she blinked, shocked at his smile.

"I was her mothers Donor. And I am her's as well." the words were spoken softly. But his fathers rage struck fear deep inside Sasha.

"How dare you bring her into my house!" he screamed, and Sasha allowed Oscuridad to push her behind him, in a somewhat protective pose.

"I dare because I needed to know why she affected me so."

"So you brought a girl who is uneducated, scared of our kind, injected and born with out blood into our home!" he raged. A short silence followed.

"Yes." the Vampire looked at Sasha again, and she finally slid out from behind Oscuridad. They both looked surprised, and she approached him slowly.

She bowed, as she had been taught to do by Glit whenever she came across an old vampire.

"Please forgive my intrusion, sir!" she said softly.

"You are an odd one." was his soft reply. But his eyes were soft when she looked back up. "You look so much like . . ." but he trailed off, and his eyes hardened again. "She will have schooling lessons every day. Along with dance lessons and she will also learn how to go hunting."

"Yes, father." Oscuridad replied softly, and Sasha could not tell weather he wished to argue or not. The vampire made eye contact one last time, before they were both suddenly gone.


	4. I'll Stay

Sasha awoke in the morning to the sun shining in her eyes. She threw herarm over her eyes in an attempt to block it out.

"Get up Sasha!" and her arm was ripped away from her eyes. She sat up, gasping, to find Melissa standing beside her bed. She crossed her arms. "Jeez, aren't you the lazy one."

"Leave me alone Melissa." she snapped, and slid off the bed.

"I would, but I was ordered to come here and wake you up and make sure you got dressed. You have lessons in less than an hour." Sasha sighed, so much for sleeping in. She took a pair of pants and a blue shirt from the dresser and tore off her night gown. She dragged on the jeans and the shirt, and dragged the hair brush Zoe had given her through her hair. Her curls had returned, and the brush made them wavy and soft. It splayed over her shoulders, and she sighed. There was no time to straighten it.

"Are you ready?" Melissa asked, clearly annoyed already. Sasha figured they would come to hate each other in less time than she thought possible. She nodded though, not saying the snappy come back that popped into her head. Melissa roughly grabbed her left arm and propelled her through the door, and Sasha had to bite back a cry of pain.

"What's your deal?" Melissa demanded, catching the pained look on her face. But Sasha didn't answer, she did not want to tell her so she wouldn't. She had learned that sometimes it was better to say nothing at all. "Fine, have it your way." she was shoved through the stone hall ways. They were hardly lit, for no windows or torches lined the walls. She could see fairly well, but she could not tell is Melissa could. Maybe she just knew her way around very well. But then Sasha began to wonder if the vampires were harmed by sunlight. She did not get to ponder the thought, before she was shoved through a large oak door on her left. Her foot hit the floor wrong and she stumbled into the room, managing to gain her poise quickly.

"Hello Sasha." and she placed the voice instantly as the father. She looked up at his kind sad eyes, and gave a low nod in place of her bow. "I see very well that the vampire blood has affected your anatomy. Can you tell me what you experience with the blood bonding?" she noted his black suite and the old worn cane he held, both hands on top of it.

"Um, my sight is the most affected, along with my balance. I can sometimes sense others being the room, of smell something faint. Other than that sir, I really don't know." and again her eyes were drawn to his cane. The body of a dragon was carved into the top, and the tail wound it's way all the way down it, spiraling its way to the floor. He noted her attention with a smile, but made no comment.

"This class will not only tell us the rest of those hidden talents, but will help you master them. You are not like a normal human, Sasha. A very large part of you is non human, and that is the part that will always be most dominant."

"By most dominant, you mean . . .?" she ventured, letting her eyes flicker around the room. There was nothing in here, nothing except one large window that was covered in a large yellow curtain that blocked out all light. She was aware of Melissa standing at the door way, so she did not mention she could see perfectly well.

"I mean you will have the very strong instincts of a vampire. Your anger will be more alien to you, as will the rest of your feelings."

"But I have never had a temper or anything. I cannot remember any time where I have felt an overwhelming feeling." but she was lying, she felt it all the time when she was back at the club. But only two feelings, the only two that were distinct. Her fear, and her protection.

"When you saved your sister, that was an example. You felt the overwhelming need to protect her, because she was your kin. She was one of the few last pieces you had of your mother, and you acted by instinct." he approached her, and she took in a shivering breath when he began to circle her.

"But humans feel the need to protect all the time." she stammered, and it was the truth. But she knew she was more vampire than the rest of the girls, otherwise Glit would not be so anxious to get rid of her. Maybe the other vampires saw she was more of their kind, and that is why the never bothered her.

"Yes, but humans cherish their own life more than anything. Vampire save their family, for it means the most to them because it is the only companionship they will have in the centuries to come. Humans don't understand us, but you will."

"And what makes you think that, sir?" finally, she made him pause in his circling. His yellow eyes stayed locked on her back, and she heard the cane gently come in contact with the floor. She then ducked, and the cane went flying past her head and smashed into the window, shattering the glass and causing the curtain to be torn away. Sunlight flooded the room, and Sasha breathed deeply and quickly, on her hands and feet on the floor, like a spider. Melissa had her mouth hanging open, and Sasha shot a look behind her, only to find him laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!" she demanded, shooting to her feet. "You could have freaking kill me!" in the sunlight his eyes looked golden, and he did not shy from it. It did not affect him, just made him look even more breathtaking. His hair was almost blond, something she could not tell in the dark. He looked amused at her anger, and she took a deep breath again, trying to stop her coursing anger.

"I threw that at a speed that would have killed you. But a normal human would not have even known it was coming." he walked past her to the window, and looked out. The view of the vast mountains, seeming so dark even in the welcoming sunlight. The green leaves of the canopy held the secrets of the inhabitants that lived beneath them. And for a single moment, she would have given anything to know those secrets, and to understand what was happening to her. But maybe they could help her, for there were too many mysteries linked to them for them not to know how to answer her questions. But she would be stealthy, and find her answers without causing disruption.

"This is how you will understand us, Sasha. And I know it all seems shocking to you, but you will grow more accustom to it." and then he said something, the thing that was all Sasha wanted to hear. "We will be your family now, Sasha. You will be in no danger from us, we will be there for you with anything. We will love you and you will be with us until they day you die, unless you choose otherwise. Or maybe longer, if you grow fond of someone here and they grow fond of you." but Sasha held up a hand to stop him, closing her eyes.

"Sir, I do not mean to sound rude, but I have known the rotten side of vampires all my life. And I hope that no one here will take offense when I say I cannot just let it go in a few days. I don't even know if I could grow to like it here. Yes, I am part of your kind, but I am also part human. And my mother was bred so I could be fed to your kind. And she died, doing her job. You are all so kind . . . but please, give me some time. " she clasped her hands together and bowed, and then shoved past Melissa into the hall way. She proceeded walking down the steps and to the front door. But she paused when her hand touched the handle. She felt the eyes on her back and she turned to look straight at Oscuridad. Without saying a word, she yanked open the door and stepped into the new morning sun.

Sasha sighed, savoring her first feel of the sun on her skin. She had walked the grounds and now she could probably tell her way around here as good as anyone. And walking time was thinking time. She thought a lot about what the old vampire had said, and she knew he was right. But her being part of their family? Never before had she heard of something such as that. Vampires and humans were always wrong when together, so the vampire would always loose to their instincts. Zoe claimed the killed no one, but vampires had to kill every now and then. . . . didn't they? Maybe they didn't. But being around her donor, the very vampire that was part of her was making her uneasy. She would always be weak in his presence, and she was not use to letting anyone make her weak. But, she was always used to being around humans. She liked him, that was what she was afraid to admit. She thought he was nice, but she didn't know him. All she knew was he had lost his mother, the meaning of his name, and he had a compassion for her kind. Not a lot of things you would find in the vampires that came to the club.

What would her mother say? She was here, supposedly safe, and her siblings were still with Glit. They were all in danger, and a vampire was offering to make her a part of the family and make her happy for the rest of her life. And then, indirectly, offer her immortality. She wanted to go back, as crazy as it sounded. But only because of her blood that was still there, the last pieces of her family. What would her siblings say to this offer? They would take it, for they were not as experienced as Sasha was. Maybe, if she came to like it here, she could ask them to save her family.

"Hey, Sasha!" she snapped out of it, aware that she had walked all the way across the grounds, to the edge of the woods where the stables were. She entered through the doors and looked around, but she found no one. "Up here!" and she finally looked up, and she found one of the twins in the hay loft. She smiled and gave a wave and he gave her a smile back. But then ice cold hands grabbed her shoulder from behind. She screamed and spun around, ready to kick someone ass. Only to find the other twin in a laughing fit on the floor.

"Izquierdo!" she snapped, surprising herself.

"Aw, how did you know it was me?" he complained, still chuckling softly. She put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look. He grinned widely at her, and she found she could not hold onto her anger at him. "Acting like a sister already." then he jumped up into the air and landed in the hay loft next to his brother. Sasha got her first look at the inside of the stable.

There was a total of twenty six stalls, all of them made from a rich golden wood. The stall doors were split in the middle, so the top half could be opened up without the bottom half. The rich smell of straw and alfalfa made her feel so relaxed, and she shook her head, trying to shake the hazy feeling. But other smells came to her, like the sweet smell of sweet feed and oaks. The smell of musky horse sweat and the distant sound of horse flies and the wind brushing through tree tops. She could almost feel the dust particles in the air brushing against her like small fingers.

Derecho jumped down, landing on his haunches in front of her.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked casually, nodding toward one of the stalls.

"Uh. . ." she pulled a blank slate for an answer. So, they made an answer for her.

"Wonderful! We will pick the horse for you, so put on this blind fold and we will surprise you." Derecho went to hand her a black silk handkerchief. She looked at it with a weary expression, but she could not disappoint such a face.

"Fine!" she groaned, and they both smiled. Derecho tied it around it eyes, constantly asking if he was tying it too tight, if it was uncomfortable, that she could change her mind if she wanted, and not to worry. She knew she was showing ultimate trust, but maybe this was what she needed to do, get past her fear to see if she really could fit in here. She was set down on a bail of hay, aware of the soft marble floor under her feet. She heard the sound of horses hooves and the sounds of jingling metal. Then, gently so as not to scare her, her hand was taken and she was pulled up and gently guided outside. Then the blind fold was taken away and she found herself face to nose with a pure white mare.

"Oh my God . . ." She muttered, putting a hand hesitantly on the mares nose.

"You like her?" Izquierdo asked. She could almost hear the hope in his voice. She nodded, still too breathless to speak. "Well, now you have to mount her."

"I what!" she shrieked, shooting a panicked look at the two of them. They both laughed, at her expression or her reaction she wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I will help you. We will teach you to become a master at this in no time." Derecho assured her, but that did not make her feel any better. "Come here, Sasha." and she did, with slow and scared footsteps. He turned her to face the saddle, which looked about as old as she was. "Put you hand on the horn." he instructed, and gently took her hand to place it on the hard horn on the front of the saddle. "Put your left foot in the stirrup." and lifted her foot and put it on the metal. "Now push with your left foot." and she suddenly found herself mounted up higher than Izquierdo and Derecho. She let out a frightened breath.

"You did it!" Izquierdo smiled brightly, an they mounted their horses. Izquierdo on a brown mare and Derecho on a painted stallion. "Okay, now, when you want the horse to go, pull back on the reins a little, and nudge the horse with your feet. Her name is Bruza, by the way." Sasha took the reins into her hands, reminded herself they would not hurt her. And reminding herself that they had fast vampire reflexes, so they could save her from her own stupidity. She did as they said, and Bruza lurched forward, making Sasha jerked. Bruza made a direction towards the trees, onto a worn path into the woods.

"Oh yea, we forgot to mention." Derecho yelled above the sound of the beating hooves against the dirt.

"These are blooded horses." Izquierdo finished, the devilish smile on his face making Sasha wanna hit him.

"Blood freaking enhanced horses!" she screamed. Yea, she was gonna kill them, mental note on that. In her anger, she bent low and put all her weight on her feet. She kicked, hard, and the horse shot forward, over passing the other two quickly. She didn't even stop when the trees parted and gave way to a large meadow, the grass looking soft enough to lie on. She could feel it on the bottom of her feet and Bruza galloped through it. Wait, more like shot like a bullet. She became aware of Izquierdo and Derecho gaining on either side of her.

"Not bad!" Derecho yelled, and the both over took her.

"Oh, it is so on." she muttered under her breath, and pushed Bruza even more. The mare obeyed, seeming the enjoy the idea of a race. And soon enough they were all equal with each other. Until Bruza ran right off an embankment and straight into the lake. Sasha surfaced, finding Bruza already swimming back to land. She muttered a curse when she saw the two still at the top of the embankment, laughing.

"Want some help?" Izquierdo yelled out, laughing so hard he was doubled over. They dismounted, still laughing, and walked down to the shore. She began the swim back, until the dove into the murky water with her. She spun around in circles, a grin on her face. She knew they were up to something. And when she felt the ice cold hand lock around her ankle, she wasn't surprised. And was yanked under and she kicked whoever had her ankle in the chest. All three of them surfaced, Izquierdo rubbing his chest.

"Sheez, don't you back some strength in that little human body of yours." Sasha laughed, laying on her back and just floating for a moment. The water felt freezing, and the sun was no help. In the middle of winter, what else did she expect?

"We better get her out, before she dies of hypothermia." and with Izquierdo agreement, they dragged her from the water.

"So," Derecho said conversationally, as he handed a towel he had the foresight to bring, which made her realized they had planned to dunk her all along. "Will you stay?" she nibbled her lip, thinking about how much she had just had. The most fun she had ever had in her whole life. But was this what she wanted, what she needed?

"I'll stay."

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!**


	5. Smile Once Again

Sasha, Izquierdo, and Derecho all stomped in around midnight. She was exhausted and cold and wanted nothing more than to clime into bed at this point. But the twins seemed to never have the need to sleep, jumping around and playing pranks on each other. She smiled at their antics. This is what she imagined having two brothers would be like, if she ever got to see hers. But she was aware that she had lessons in the morning, and wanted to go to bed so she would be in ship shape. But the twins had other ideas.

"Come on!" Derecho cried, gripping her arm and pulling her into the living room. This room had a soft carpet covering the stone floor, and in the light of the fire that played havoc in the hearth, it was a mix of dazzling colors. Sasha found herself stepping on sparking gold, breath taking purple, mesmerizing sapphire, heart thumping black, soft brown, warm red. She kept moving around, trying to find an angel where she could see the picture it made. But she could not see if this closely, and she sighed in defeat. She came closer to the fire, enjoying the warmth it loaned her. Her bare feet were frozen, and she could swear her toes were turning blue. But she was having fun, no matter what.

"You cant see it from here." Izquierdo broke in, and she looked at him hopefully. "But you might be able to from the balcony." and he pointed the large balcony about thirty feet away. It hung about forty feet in the air.

"Where are the stairs?" she blurted, excited to see the picture at a whole. Derecho pointed to a door a little left of the fire place, and she shot to it without hesitation. The brass nob was somehow warm under her fingers, but she didn't seem to notice. She ran through a small stone arch of a hall way, the stone very warm against her feet. The air warmed, and she stumbled her way through the darkness. Finally she found the stairs, and she hit her knees several times trying to run up them too quickly. Her breath came hard and fast when she finally made it to the top of the stairs.

She paused for a moment, her hands on her knees, taking deep swallows of air so hard her lungs hurt. The balcony was like a cut in half circle. A large green curtain enclosed her in, and the light from the fireplace just managed to make it through to thick material. She glanced at her arms and hands to find them illuminated in the milky green light. She looked like some kind of reptile or something. But she finally stumbled forward on her sore feet, reaching out for the curtain. And when her fingers grasped around it, she yanked quickly, sending it flying to the side. She leaned over the metal railing, but she still could not see the picture at a whole. She eyes the curtain and then grabbed a hold of it, pulling herself upon the railing. And the sight took her breath away

It was a family portrait. The colors so real and vibrant she almost expected the picture to move before her eyes. And most shocking of all, was not that their was a woman in the portrait, but the dazzling smile that Oscuridad had on his lips. She wanted to reach forward and touch it, wanting so bad to know if he once had that kind of smile. He had his chin resting on the top of the women's head. She had bright red hair with smiling blue eyes and pale skin. Their mother. No wonder Oscuridad looked so happy in the this picture.

Without realizing it, she took her hand off of the curtain. And she fell forward, not even managing a scream, her breath caught in her throat. But when ice cold hands locked around her waist and wrist, it shook her out of it, and she did scream.

"Sh, Sasha, its only me, you are okay now." Oscuridad yanked her back up, and kneeled down, her draped across his lap. One arm was around her shoulders, the other crossed over her with the hand supporting her waist. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" but for a moment she was disoriented, and blinked up at him in shock. "Sasha?" his eyes, his face, unchanged through time. But it was changed, his happiness was gone. And for a swift moment she wanted anything to see him smile like that again. If only for a moment. And more than anything, she wanted to be the reason. And then she fainted, her body going limp in his arms, her head lolling back to expose her throat. But his eyes didn't even linger.

**BLAH**

"Mmm," Sasha gently pushed herself up in bed. Her head was throbbing and her throat was tight, sore, and raspy. Her chest felt like someone has hit her and her legs were sore and aching. The sunlight that came through the window hurt her eyes, so she hobbed over and shut the curtains with irritation. She stifled a scream when she turned around.

Oscuridad was sitting in her desk chair at the side of her bed, his chin resting on his chest and his eyes closed. She crept over, noticing his chest did not rise and fall as it should. Was he asleep? She gently touched the back of his hand, and it flinched under the touch. Yes, he was sleeping. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, awed by the sight of him. What was he doing in here? She tried to recall last night. She remembered her day with the twins, and then . . . was it a picture? Yes, a picture on the carpet. What had she done? He memory was hazy and thick and she found it hard to dig through her thoughts to find what she wanted. She had . . . fallen? Yes, she remembered the feeling of falling and thinking she was going to fall forty or so feet to her death. And then Oscuridad had caught her. Saved her life, again.

How much was she going to owe this vampire? He was sweet, but he was still a vampire. She leaned forward again, and gently laid her hand across his cheek. Then she remembered the last thoughts she had.

"I will see you smile like that again." she wore softly, under her breath. And he shifted in the seat, his head turning to the side, as if he was leaning into her hand. She couldn't help but smile, even as she gently withdrew her hand. But her head was still pounding, as was the rest of her body. She would have to find Zoe and see if she could get something to cut the pain. And she was so hot too, sweat soaked her shirt and ran down her neck and face. She brushed it away.

_Ack, I so hope I am not getting sick. _It was rare when she got sick, for she had a good vampire immunity. But she was human after all, so she got sick every now and then. Never anything serious, just a cold or a fever. And by the feel of it, she was having a fever. Big time. She debated weather or not she should go to see Zoe, for she was sure she had a temp that should kill a human at the moment. But in the end she knew she would have too. Anything to help the pain. She took one last glance at her hero vampire, and then silently made her way out the door. And once the door was closed Oscuridad opened his eyes.

"Is that a promise?" he whispered, a gentle smile lighting his face.

**BLAH**

"Zoe!" Sasha called as she roamed through the halls of the massive estate. Sure, she could tell her way around the grounds, but no one ever mentioned the house itself. She had only been out of her room three minuets and already she was lost. The hallways all looked different. Different colors, different paintings, rugs, etc. etc. so you would think this should be easy. But, considering this house was as big as about eight footballs fields wide and long and high as who the hell knows what. . . did she have to say more?

"Zoe!" she called again, jogging up a flight of stairs. "Zoe!" she took the first door to her left, only to suddenly realize the room she had just walked into was _not _Zoe's. Drawings lined the walls, and the room was five times the size of hers. It had a small sitting room with one sofa and three over easy chairs. It had a queen sized four poster bed with black velvet bed sheets. The drawings were drawn with charcoal pencils, and they were so real. She walked along, looking at each one with fascination. Who's room was this? It smelled masculine and intoxicating. And then she spotted a picture of herself.

She was sleeping, her hand brought up near her face, her face turned toward whoever was drawing. Her curls were spread out, some even falling over her neck and one small curl sat upon her forehead. The drawer made her beautiful, and she gently touched her throat, wanting to know now more than ever who's room this was. It could be the twins. Did they share a room? Derecho seemed like the type to be an artist. She would have to ask him next time she ran into them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here!?" she jumped, gasping. Melissa stood in the door way, her hands on her hips.

"I- um- I was looking for Zoe." she stumbled over her words, but she finally managed it say it.

"She was in the kitchen, last I saw her." she snipped, her eyes clearly saying she thought Sasha was lying.

"I checked, her mother said she had gone to her room for a little while." she met Melissa's gaze defiantly. How one earth did she know she was in here? Oh, she had left the door open.

"Fine, follow me and I will show you her room." and she stormed out, leaving Sasha to run to catch up.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Sasha demanded, noticing the way she had her back stiff.

"What do you think?"

"I think I am asking because I really wanna know." she snorted, and Melissa spun around, startling her.

"No, I don't like you. You have too much of an interest in Oscuridad for my taste." she wrinkled her nose and Sasha laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding me? You are gonna hate me because you like vampire and he wanted me to stay." she got right up in Melissa's face. "Well, hate to break it to you Melissa. But I don't like him that way, and im pretty sure he doesn't like me, either." and she shoved past her, completely forgetting about find Zoe. And she left Melissa staring after her, stunned.

**BLAH**

Sasha tossed and turned in her bed, her fever getting worse and worse by the minuet. Zoe was freaked, she had a temp of one hundred and ten, and she thought she would die at any moment. Sasha could not even sputter out that she'd had worse. But the only thing she could do was to give her some pain killers and put ice cold rags on her head. But inside the fever raged, made her blood boil and her breath come short. Her heart was pounding, and hallucinations haunted her even if her eyes were closed.

She was weak, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. But her body wouldn't let her. So she had noting else to do but to toss and turn, continually kicking off her blankets to only have them put back on by someone she could not see. Her window was wide open and the freezing air kept her from going mad with heat. It kept her from sweating, but the heat was still intense inside her. She vaguely remembered the twins being in here, Derecho sitting in the chair next to her bed with a sketch book on his knee and pencil in hand. And Izquierdo went on and on about anything and everything. Until Zoe finally forced them to leave.

But now it was in the middle of the night and Zoe had reluctantly gone to her room to try and rest a little. And then she felt an ice cold hand being laid on her neck and the burning inside her amazingly eased. She sighed, feeling suddenly so relaxed she could do nothing. Her mind was pulling her under. Before she was swallowed, she heard their fathers voice.

"Sleep, my child."

**Okay, REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! Oh, and BLAH was just to indicate that they were different scenes ENJOY . I hope.**


	6. My River Of Sadness

USasha tapped her pencil on her desk as Miss Cali droned on and on about something Sasha wasn't even following. Three months. She had been here for three months and she already felt like family. She was and eager student, remembering all that she heard or read. But today she had a lot on her mind. She was thinking about how she hadn't seen Oscuridad or their father for a long time. It was as if they were both avoiding her. She glanced at Miss Cali again and sighed. She would have to read a lot of books if she was going to catch up on all the stuff she wasn't listening too. But Miss Cali was nice, with her soft brown hair and her winkled skin and shining blue eyes. Sasha couldn't ask for a better teacher. But sometimes, even her mind wanted a break.

"Psst." she blinked, looking around. What was that sound? It sounded odd. . . Like. . .

"Psst." there it came again "Sasha! You idiot!" she glanced at the door way to find Izquierdo poking his head in. He made the motion for her to come over and she shot a glance at Miss Cali.

"Why?" she mouthed. He looked annoyed and made the motion of horses hooves. Her face lit up with understanding and she looked at Miss Cali again. When she was sure she wouldn't see her, she took off to the door silently.

"Hm, who knew a human could be such a tender foot?" Izquierdo teased with a smile. She laughed and hit his arm.

"Come on!" she laughed, running down the hall. He was hot on her heels, beating her to the front door with his invisible speed. She glared at him with a smile, she found she no longer flinched at the show of vampire abilities. But she still felt that tightening in her chest, and she suspected that feeling would never go away. Right now was the best she could do.

"You cheater!" she accused, bolting through the door, not lingering. She found if she ran the tightening feeling would fade quicker, and no one would ever be the wiser but her.

"I don't cheat, Sasha." he said with a serious tone and face. "I am just more mentally gifted than you." and he broke out into large fangy smile. Yes, this was most defiantly Izquierdo. Sasha had become accustom to the cold feel of the wet grass under her feet, the feel of the soil. And now she even was eager to go horse back riding. It gave her the power to go faster than she would ever be able too. And while she rode she got to think. And the only thing she thought about lately was a way to get Oscuridad to smile once again. But so far she had pulled a blank. She had not seen Oscuridad enough to really get an idea.

"Hey! Derecho!" she called as they neared the stables. He was sitting on the fence post, a sketch pad resting on his knee, his hand moving at blinding speeds. Her jaw locked and she bit the inside of her lip, tasting the blood and feeling the pain. Could it be? He glanced up at they approached and gave her a smile.

"Good day, Sasha." he said calmly, with another sweet smile. She smiled in return and took the last few steps toward him to gently put her hand on his sketch book.

"May I?" she indicated the book. He looked nervous for a moment and she could tell he wanted to deny her. But there was something with him when he was around her, something she could not quite point out yet, but she hoped she would be able to soon. He looked down and her hand which was still resting on the book, and he finally nodded. She flashed him a smile as her thanks and took the book into both of her hands.

The green cover was soft and leathery under her sensitive finger tips. The vampire blood took that moment to kick in, and her touch was enhanced as well as her smell and sight. She could smell so many things on this book, and it was thick and cracking with age. It was stained with patches of paint or something, almost too faint for the eyes to see. She gently gripped the cover and pulled it open, for her eyes to met with amazing drawings.

The first was of a horse, mid gallop across the field. By the size she determined a Clydesdale, but when she brushed her fingers over the picture she could somehow feel the pattern of the hair, almost as if she was touching the real thing. She turned the page in awe. The drawings were of all sorts of things. From the flowers, to the sunset, the house, the barn, the woods. But when she went to look at the last page, she could tell by the way Derecho tensed he was going to stop her.

"Sasha, wait– " and he lifted a hand to stop her. But she turned the page without him expecting it and almost dropped the book.

It was a picture of herself, hot and sweaty with fever. Her eyes were almost closed all of the way, and her hair was curled beyond reason.

"You . . . so it was your room I went into. Why do you draw me?" she gasped, confused and feeling lightheaded.

"Give that back." he demanded and snatched the book from her hands. She let him take it, both of her hands going to her forehead. So he had been coming into her room and night and drawing her.

"You snuck into my room!" she accused, her head clearing. She felt anger, and fear. What would he be doing coming into her room that late?

"No, I didn't!" he snapped, his face becoming a cold mask. He slid off of the fence, one hand still resting on the wood, the other tucking the book under his arm.

"Yes you . . ." but she stopped when she saw he had gripped the wood so hard his hand had gone through it. She put one hand to her chest, feeling as if she would die of suffocation this time. The example of power was too much for her, who was she kidding? She was a human trying to play a vampires game, and no one lived from that. She had been settling in, but this showed her the cold hard truth. That no matter how much she came to love them as family she would always be the fragile one, the one who needed protection. She would be nothing compared to them, always and forever. This brought tears to her eyes, and shook her head rid of them.

"Do I scare you that much?" she looked back him in shock, to find him looking at his hand. "Do I make you think of my kind as monsters? Make your heart pound in your veins with the fear you have of me? I bet that is all you can think about right now, isn't it? You are thinking of how much I could hurt you if I decided too!" he threw his books, the drawings hitting the wind and scattering. "Isn't it!" he yelled.

"No!" she screamed, the tears flowing in rivers, hot, soothing, down her cheeks. And she shoved past him, running towards the house. He didn't try and stop her, he looked hurt and sad. But she could not be concerned about his feelings at the moment, she had her own to worry about.

She made it to the house in record time, only to find her shaky fingers and bleary eyes would not let her open the door. She banged her fists on it, over and over again, becoming more panicked with each hit. No sane thought came to her, she could not pull it together. The fear she felt, the fear she didn't want to have, was to overwhelming.

The door opened unexpectedly, and she fell forward, landing against Oscuridad's chest.

"Sasha! Oh my Gods. . . Sasha! What is wrong? What's going on? Are you hurt? Sasha!" she was struggling in his now firm hold he had on her arms. He smelled so rich, so intoxicating . . . but it only scared her more. She wanted nothing more than to relax in his arms, for him to make her fears go away. She had no idea why these thoughts were there, so she fought.

"No!" she screamed as loud as she could, and they both froze in that moment. And then she collapsed against him.

"Oh, Sasha." he murmured, taking her into his arms with a gentle but firm hold. She shivered against him, her tears still flowing fresh. The feel of his solid body made her calm, gave her a moment to think. He scooped her up, and she didn't protest, not even moving as he took her into the living and sat with his back against the fire place, cradling her. And for an astonishing moment, she could not tell if the heat she was feeling was coming from the fire place. . . or from him. She looked up at his unchanged face, not quite remembering why she was so afraid before.

Without a word he gently held her chin, reminding her that they could be gentle, if they chose it so. His eyes searched her gaze and her face, and she saw sympathy behind them. For an odd moment, he leaned towards her, and with the heat and his smell, she was too stunned to do anything. She thought he was going to kiss her, and just when she gained the breath to tell him to back off, his lips locked onto the skin right under the end of her eye . . . kissing away her river of tears. She jerked slightly, stunned at the cold feel of his lips and his compassion that he was showing her. But she relaxed against him, feeling as if she never wanted to move. She wished Melissa would walk in and see this, but when her guilt swamped her she knew it was a cruel thought. For not even she knew why this was happening. This vampire could not have feelings for her, not until he knew her. But could she have feelings for him? She doubted it. The only feeling she had right now was the small tickling sensation that was traveling down her spine.

He pulled his head back, his eyes locking onto hers and his fingers still holding her head in place. Gently, he laid her back in his arms.

"Now, tell me what frightened you so." it wasn't an order as much as it was a request. He was offering her leeway if she wanted to wiggled out of it, but she knew he would find out sooner or later. So she told what had happened, describing her feelings as much she could. She even admitted to stumbling into someone's room, the someone she now knew was Derecho's room. "Ah, so now I understand." she went to look away, embarrassed, but he again caught her chin. "If you ever feel so small and insignificant again . . . I would like you to tell someone. We can help you, Sasha. You never have to feel that way." but this was making her uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"So what were you doing anyway?" she asked awkwardly, picking herself up from his arms. He allowed her too, his eyes still locked onto her.

"I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" she sputtered, confused.

"Yes, my father wishes to speak with you. That is, if it is alright with you."

"Are you saying I have a right to refuse?" she inquired, caught in her curiosity.

"Yes, as a member of the family, you are obliged to do nothing."

"No, I will go. I have been meaning to speak with him anyway." she smiled weakly, and headed for the stairs, noting he was hot on her heels. How could someone keep their face form showing emotion for so long? She could not even go ten minuets with such a straight face . . . but she cut the thought short when she realized she had already made it to the study door. When she entered, the room was dark and smelled of dust and moth balls. The walls were lined with shelves and books, and her fingers ached to touch them. But she concentrated on the desk before her.

"You wished to speak with me sir?" she asked politely. She door shut behind her, and she felt a little lost when Oscuridad was not in the room with her. Sure, kiss your tears but then I am on my way . . .

"Yes, I was just wanting to see how you have been doing." so considering there wasn't important matters at hand, she asked her question.

"Sir. . ." she paused, and she saw him smiled to encourage her. "When I was sick with fever . . . you were there. You told me to sleep. But you called me your child. . ."

"Well, if you are planning to stay her, I would love you have you as my child."

"Well, yes, but, you also touched my forehead. I know you helped me heal, I could feel it. Never before have I healed so fast . . . never before have I felt no side affects after I have healed. I feel better than ever every day, no matter how much sleep I get. What did you do to me?" she demanded, trying not to stammer or head off track. He smiled again at her, a friendly gesture.

"Well, thank you for the credit my dear. But I wasn't the one who touched you. Oscuridad was." he titled his head to look at her. "Only he knows what he did with the blood bond that you two share."

"But sir. . ."

"Please Sasha, stop calling me sir." he laughed, standing up and coming around the desk to her with a smile lighting his face. "It makes me feel so old."

"Well, uh, what should I call you then?"

"I would like it if you called me Father." he replied, his voice sounding as if she wasn't really there. The word made Sasha's head swim.

"Father . . ." sensing the conversation was over, she headed for the door. Only to find that Oscuridad was once again missing.


	7. Pretend    pretend

**I would like to dedicate this whole story to one of the people I could not be without. Destiny Henkel. ****She has been there for me through thick and thin and I hope to have her until they day I die. This is for you, Des. Remember, I will always be here. No matter what.**

"Very good Sasha." Mr. Rupert applauded as the song ended and Sasha struck a graceful pose.She stood up straight, not able to keep a smile of lighting her lips. She enjoyed dancing, it was something do and it kept her fit. Not that she ever gained any weight, which annoyed her beyond reason. But dancing was something familiar to her, so she was beyond glad to do it. It also kept her thoughts busy. She had learned eight new dances so far, and she was Mr. Rupert's star student. Zoe watched from the corner, her eyes full of amazement and admiration.

"Good!" Zoe cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "That was amazing!" she rushed to Sasha and threw her arms around her. Both of them fell on the floor, little fits of laughter shaking them both.

"That will be all for today, Sasha. I look forward to seeing you for the next lesson." she nodded to him, trying to calm her laughter. Her stomach and face hurt from laughing so hard, and she finally laid all the way back on the floor, taking a deep breath.

"You are really good at this!" Zoe sounded slightly jealous, but then the smile could be heard in her voice. "You should so be the main entertainer in the Christmas ball!" Sasha said up, grabbing the shoes that Zoe had given her. They were white sneakers and fit her feet perfectly. She pushed herself up and stretched, then turned to regard Zoe.

"What Christmas ball?" she asked. She had talked with Father and not even he had brought up the mention of this event. And her and Derecho had been avoiding each other so she didn't expect Izquierdo to tell her anything. Especially not if this was important. Or was this not brought to her attention for another reason? Zoe looked like she was an alien from another planet at now knowing this news.

"The Christmas ball! It is only the biggest event in the whole house! They invite hundreds of vampire to come and stay for the entertainment. Most of them are friends they have made when they use to move around so much. Other are companions of the friends." Sasha didn't like the sounding of this already.

"So, the main entertainer does . . . what?" she didn't care what it was, she wouldn't be doing it. She had lost her interest at the word _vampires._

"At twelve, the main entertainer puts on a large dance. It is so beautiful!" Zoe gushed. Sasha glanced at Mr. Rupert, who was on his way out the door.

"It is a marvelous event." he agreed, pulling open the door, then reaching down to pick up his case.

"I don't think I would be interested." Sasha began, but then she saw Oscuridad walk past the door, coming into view as quickly as he was gone. "Hey!" she yelled, shooting out the door. But he had disappeared down the hallway, she continued her chase, only to find herself back on the balcony in the living room. The curtain was drawn once again was the fire didn't play havoc with the colors. She glanced down at her arms though, remembering that night.

"Is there a reason you have chased me down the hall like a lunatic?" Oscuridad's voice was calm and collected. Sasha glanced at him, to find him leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, and she took one hesitant step towards him. Then her hands balled up into fists.

"Yea! Would you mind telling me why one minuet you're here and then gone? Why you kiss my tears away and then leave without a word?"

He chuckled, but it was humorless. He sounded more curious. "I'm guess that meant something to you?"

"I-" she stared at him, confusion and anger roiling within her chest. "Of course it does! What? Did you think I was just going to let that happen without feeling anything about it!?" she yelled, her chest beginning to hurt. She stopped, studying his face as much as she could. But it had become impassive once again, only with a mere spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, yes actually." was his cold reply.

"So . . . that meant nothing to you?" she grappled at her thoughts. He didn't make any sense to her! What on earth was he saying? That the act of kindness and compassion was supposed to be overlooked as if it never happened? "I . . . I can't do that."

"It was supposed to calm you down enough so you could talk to my father. Nothing more. So don't go taking it for more than it was." but this didn't match him. She had only seen a little of him, but he was more compassionate than this. That night in her room . . . that night when she had fallen. She lowered her head, her hair causing her eyes to be in darkness.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings you know." she muttered. She saw him jerk, as if taken aback. "You are always so impassive and you are always afraid to act on your emotions. You will soon slowly die of that."

"You don't know anything!" he bellowed, and from one moment to the next he was so close to she could feel the cold length of his body. "You think you know me huh!? You know nothing!" she knew she should feel even a shake of fear. But nothing came. Only numbness.

"I used to think I didn't." she paused, raising her head to meet his eyes. "But now I know something." and he was gone. She sighed, lowering her head once again.

"Sasha!" Zoe came running up to her, and she looked at Zoe in surprise. She had completely forgotten just moments ago she was having dance lessons.

"I don't understand him!" she yelled in exasperation.

"You too?" Zoe said, smiling and shaking her head. Sasha blinked at Zoe.

"What?" her question was blunt. She really didn't want to waste time over this. Enough thought time had been wasted over it already.

"Oscuridad is a confusing one. He gets the gestures of friendship and love often mixed up. I heard from the older servants that he once kissed a girl, but confessed he thought her nothing more than a friend. He thought he was doing the right thing, something a friend would do. Oscuridad has gone a long time without a friend or a lover." so, in kissing away her tears he wasn't sure on which side he was acting upon . . . at least she understood a little bit now.

"What are you thinking with that face of yours, Sasha?" Zoe said in a mischievous voice.

"Not what you are thinking im thinking." Sasha challenged. Zoe laughed, then tugged on her hand and they began the decent of the stairs.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did Oscuridad do?"

"Gave me the most calming gesture anyone ever has." and it was as if Sasha could once again feel those cold solid lips upon her skin. _And made me realize that I wasn't the only one who had me feelings mixed up_ . . .


	8. Hide and Seek

She took one deep breath, glancing around the various faces of the servants who had surrounded her and Zoe. She felt the tickle of nervousness in her stomach, and fought to ignore it as she tried to place a name with as many faces as she could. How on earth had she gotten dragged into this? Oh wait, that's right, Zoe had gone around yelling that Sasha was a marvelous dancer and that she would put on a show. Sasha had no clue what Zoe was on about, for she had not agreed to any type of performance. Christmas was only three weeks away and Sasha would much rather be out in the snow than in the house at this moment. But now that she was surrounded .. . . yes, that is how she felt right now. Surrounded. Like when she used to dance . . . .

She sucked in a large breath to try and stop her thoughts. That was not the best thoughts to be having at a time like this. But then again, she was practically at war with half the vampires in the house. Oscuridad, Derecho . . . she didn't get what was with them. But if she ever managed to worm her way away from Zoe, she was going to go looking for that room again. This time, she would not get caught and she would get the answers she wanted . . . she needed. She was trying to remember the exact path she had taken. Two left's, three flights up, one right. . .

"Do you guys want to see Sasha dance?" Zoe called out. Sasha had to stop her foot from kicking her in the shin. Zoe meant well, but sometimes she went overboard. Way overboard. There was a round of cheers and applause in response, and Sasha felt her face turning a dull red. She was ready to decline, until she spotted Melissa and Oscuridad, standing a little to her left, in a place where no one would see them. Melissa had the same defiant expression on her face that she always carried around. Oscuridad had his head tilted, and she sensed his curiosity. Well, if she could outshine Melissa, it would be a day well done.

"Alright, I'll dance. Zoe? Can you start the music please?" and she tugged off her sneakers and stood, preparing herself for the music that would pulse through her body. And when it did she reacted perfectly, just like Mr. Rupert had taught her to. The song was slow, her movements just a little quicker than it. And she soon lost herself in what she was doing. Her and Mr. Rupert always did the dances in pieces, and she was finally getting to do it at a whole. Her excitement made her agile and she managed to forget the two people she was very aware was watching her. Dancing was something she was born to do, and she never realized how much she would need it until now. It calmed ever inch of her, the feeling of the pulsing music. But she had to stop all to soon, and the loud rounds of cheers made a blush creep across her cheek bones. She bowed the them, panting. And she barley noticed Melissa now whispering in Mr. Rupert's ear.

**BLAH**

"Hello miss Sasha." Mr. Rupert greeted as Sasha entered the room, for once Zoe not trailing behind her. "How are you doing today? After that wonderful performance in the kitchen the other night?" he smiled when she blushed.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Rupert. And the only reason it was wonderful was because I have a wonderful teacher." she beamed at him as she sat in a wooden chair by the window to take off her shoes.

"Ah, you are being to modest. You have the talent, I just teach you ways to show it. I say by far you are the best dancer in France."

"Now your being to modest." her tone was suddenly serious. She could tell there was something he wasn't telling her. Something important. Damn, if only she had it in her nature to persist! But maybe she could be sneaky about this. Sneaky . . . then it struck her. She was supposed to be finding ways to save her family . . . how the hell could she have gotten so side tracked. She would probably wack herself in the head in her mentor wasn't standing in the same room. She was forced to push aside her agony, and stand.

"What are we learning today?" she worked to make her tone light, and accomplished it, just barley. But Mr. Rupert was deep in thought, so he was hardly paying attention.

"Today we will be working on two pair dancing." he answered, absently.

"What!" she shrieked, and she felt her stomach tighten. Dancing on her own she could do, but with a partner . . . she always thought of herself to be a toe stepper, or a tripper, or something horrible when a partner would join her. She took a deep breath. This so could not be freaking happening!

"Dancing with partners," he repeated, and she took a sucking breath. Oh Lord help her.

"Um, I don't think . . ." she began, but she broke in.

"Come off it, Sasha. You can do this, I know you can. You have the talent for it." and he went to get the music.

"Right." she muttered. "Talent."

**An hour later . . .**

Never before had Sasha been so happy to escape dancing lessons. She was considering faking a sprained ankle or something, but she had decided against it. Plus, she didn't think anyone would believe her anyway. She had done a lot worse dances than pairing. But she had managed to stand on Mr. Rupert's toes several times, but he had reassured it that it was natural when you first start dancing with a partner. She had the rhythm down, but having someone else so close while she was trying to move fluidly just didn't work out for her. So finally he had called it a day and she had left the room without even retrieving her shoes. But she enjoyed the cold stone against her feet, it was something to help take her mind off of things.

Three flights of stairs . . . she was moving quickly through the halls, her eyes and ears searching for anyone who could be near her. She was going to investigate that bedroom again and she was not going to get caught doing it. And if she did. . . well then, she had a right . . . didn't she? She shook off the thought. She would not think about that, she would get in, do what she needed too, and then get out.

Finally she came to the door, and she took the nob in her hands but froze suddenly. She frowned, what was making her pause? She was confused, but finally she was able to turn the nob and enter the room. She remembered to shut the door behind her, at least that would keep Melissa from investigating. But that vampire would know she had been in here, her scent would be everywhere. But that didn't bother her at all, she would deal with it later.

She scoured the walls, again amazed at how beautiful all of the pictures were, as if they would suddenly start moving right before her eyes. But none of them did, all of them stayed where they were mean to and never even fluttered in a light draft. She began searching for her picture again, but she found she had to walk further along the wall than she remembered. She frowned, but kept looking, admiring for a few seconds and then getting back to what she had originally been doing. But when she had reached the end of the wall she still had not found the picture.

Did Derecho remove it? Maybe after his fight with her he had become so angered that he had torn the picture down. But that didn't seem like him, he was too soft hearted for that. But then what did he do with the picture? She glanced at the deeply wood stained oak night stand that seemed to sit idly by the bed. She nibbled her lip as she as studied it. She said she would only come in here to find out who's room this was . . . would opening the night stand count in that category? Or would she just be being nosy? She approached it, flipping this idea over and over in her mind. Well, maybe there was something in this drawer that could help her . . .

"Oh for Gods sake . . ." she muttered to herself and gripped the silver handle and pulled it open. Her eyes scanned the contents. Looked like a bunch of sketch pads, some new and some old. She glanced behind her, making sure no one was opening the door and that no one was behind her. Then she reached in and pulled out the newest sketch book. It was black with a smooth covering. She sat back on the bed and flipped it open. She didn't have to look very far. The first page was a drawing of her. She napping under one of the great willow trees she had found when she went riding on her own. Grey, one of the black stallions they owned was gently nosing her cheek. She remembered that day, it had only been about a week or two ago. She had fallen asleep in the little warmth the sun brought and had slept through the day. Until Grey had woken her.

She heard footsteps outside the door and she quickly put the book back in the drawer and slammed it. When the nob began to turn she threw herself on the floor and rolled under the bed.

Melissa opened the door and peeked her head in. She took several step in and seemed to be making sure that no one else was in here. She then seemed to look directly at Sasha and she walked toward the bed. But just when Sasha was about to jump up and yell out her 'I'm sorry's, Melissa spoke and leaned over the bed.

"Ack, how many times have I told him . . ." it sounded like she straightened out the bed sheets. Then, seeming satisfied, she turned around and left the room without another word. Sasha breathed a sigh of relief and pulled herself from under the bed the moment the door closed. As if she couldn't help herself, she opened it drawer again and opened the same book. She stared at the picture, feeling suddenly flattered that someone thought she was nice enough to draw. And that someone would actually go through the trouble of finding her to do it. She knew she would have to find Derecho and thank and apologize to him, but at the moment she couldn't move.

She sat back down on the bed, and her fingers brushed the picture. But the charcoal smeared slightly and she jumped back up, cursing under her breath. Now she had done it, gone and ruined it by anyone's standards. She slammed the book shut once again and put it away, but before she could shut it, a thought came to her. And without thinking she picked up the book, shut the drawer and left the room.

_Get back to my room, hide this damn thing in a place where not even the vamps with be able to find it_ . . .

She felt horrible for taking the book, but she knew her thoughts were right. She could not risk going back now, not when she had it in her hands.

She managed to make it to her door without running into anyone, or at least no one she could see. She had witnessed Oscuridad melt from darkness and knew that is they were vampire they could watch her without her knowing it. But she could not think about those things now. In a rush she sweep looked her room and went to the first place that came to mind. _Under the bed . . ._ so she shot towards the bed and crawled on her hands and knees under it. She found she was able to stuff the book under the holder of the mattress, and it would hold securely. Though if anyone were really determined to find the book . . . it was like trying to play hide and go seek with a mountain. They could find anything if they chose to. Oh well, then let the games begin.


	9. Personal Hell

"Sasha! Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!" Zoe ran full speed and jumped onto Sasha, who was lying in bed, still fast asleep. Sasha groaned and pushed at Zoe, causing her to fall from the bed. Sasha burst out laughing when she popped up at the side of the bed, looking like a ruffled cat. "Hey! No laughing! Well . . . unless you are waking up!"

"Come on Zoe, it is Christmas Eve, can you not let me sleep in. This is the one day I don't have any lessons and I just wanna sleep!" she wacked Zoe with a pillow, but Zoe caught it and wrenched it from her grip. She scowled and hid her head under the rest of her pillows.

"Well, I would, but there is someone here who wants to talk to you." Zoe explained, giving Sasha a good wack with her own pillow.

"Well, whoever it is I'm sure can wait until the party tonight." her answer was muffled by her pillows, but she knew Zoe had hear her because she hit her with the pillow again. "Zoe! Go away! I want to sleep woman! Sleep! You know, where you close your eyes and dream and rest. The thing you never seem to do and you are still bouncy!"

"Come one, Sasha! Don't be rude!"

"Sorry to whoever is wanting to speak with me, but I am going back to bed. I am sure you can wait until the party." and was shocked to hear Derecho's voice answer her.

"Well, yes I could. But I would like to speak with you without hundreds of listening vampires who might think you look like a nice snack." she shot up in bed, blinking at him as if he wasn't really there. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, but nothing changed.

"Okay, I so have to be dreaming." she stood, but the floor was cold under her feet, denying her thoughts.

"No, uh, sorry." Derecho mumbled, seeming shy.

"Oh, in that case." she stormed over to him and wacked him as hard as she could in the arm. He jumped, and his hand went to his arm as if it actually hurt. "You lying, sneaky, mean, son of a–"

"Sasha!" Zoe yelled, sounding as if she was stung, or astonished. Sasha scowled at them both and stomped back into the bed. She pulled the covers over her head and it was silent above her for a moment. Then she heard Zoe, standing at the edge of her bed, her feet making a slight scuffle on the stones. "Sasha, what are you doing?" she knew Derecho was moving closer, she could feel his presence getting thicker.

"I am going back to sleep. He wants to ditch me for a month or two and then come back then that is fine with me. But leave me out of it." she said sourly, she was trying to cover up how much she wanted to cry. She had missed Derecho a lot, he was like her brother. But he had gone a long time without her as if it was nothing. When she died, would they forget her so easily?

"But, he hasn't been here for a long time, Sasha." this caused her to gently pull the blankets aside to peek out.

"You haven't?" she asked, directing her question at Derecho, who was now standing beside Zoe. Zoe looked to her side and jumped, causing Sasha to almost laugh.

"No, and I came to see you as soon as I could." he answered. He indicated the side of the bed and she nodded reluctantly, and he sat. "And I came to apologize to you for that day. I never meant to get into a fight with you. But, I didn't sneak into your room, don't you remember? When you were fevered and I was sitting here with Izquierdo, drawing you. . ." she nodded, finally indicating she remembered just fine. He smiled, almost thankfully. "And I have something, cover your eyes."

After some hesitation, she did, only because her curiosity was now stronger than her anger, or her urge to blurt out that she has the sketch book.

"Hold out your hands." and when she did she felt something cool and smooth being placed it them. It was slightly heavy, and she frowned, suddenly having a thought on what it was. "Open your eyes." and sure enough, there was a banana colored sketch book sitting in her hands. When she drew it closer, she saw that sketched in gold was writing.

_**Sasha Nero Asha. Put as much love into this book as you do you dancing.**_

She blinked back her tears, but they eventually managed to trickle down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Derecho!" she cried and hugged him. She felt him soften, and his voice was almost tender when he hugged her back.

"The gift isn't mine, I am just the delivery boy." and before she could ask, he pulled away and stood, shooting a smile at Zoe. "Make sure you take care of her, Zoe."

"Yes sir!" Zoe said, saluting. Only for them both to start laughing. And once he was out of the room Zoe cried, "open it!" so she did, only to find a drawing of a blue rose. It was colored in and she almost felt like she could smell it if she chose.

"Sasha Nero Asha." she repeated. She as officially part of the family now, they had taken her heart.

**Several hours later . . . it's night time now people . . . about eleven. . .**

"I think that blue dress looks wonderful on you." Mr. Rupert complimented as Zoe and Sasha arrived down in the kitchen. Zoe was wearing a long baby blue gown that was sleeveless and strapless. Her hair was tamed into a few soft curls that managed to escape the style it was in. She had managed to avoid any of the vampire guests, but she was pleased to learn there would also be humans. Sasha just hoped the weren't on the menu.

"Sasha!" the twins came running up to her, both of them wearing black tuxes. They were grinning from ear to ear, and she smiled back at them.

"You look handsome." Zoe complimented, and Sasha could tell the comment was pointed at Derecho. He smiled shyly and then returned his eyes to Sasha.

"You both look lovely." Izquierdo replied, shooting a glance at his brother. Sasha thought she heard Derecho mummer "sorry."

"Yes, well, as Derecho put it, I will end up looking like a snack anyway." she smiled, but everyone's face around her was serious. "Look guys, im not so afraid anymore. I have a family now, to protect me."

"Well spoken, my dear Sasha." Fathers voice intervened as he came up behind them. He was smiling, looking happy at everyone. "Oh, my goodness, Sasha, Zoe. You two look as beautiful as goddesses." and he bent to kiss each of their hands. Zoe looked down at the golden dress she was wearing that was identical to Sasha's.

"Thank you sir." but then a shrill voice interrupted them.

"Sasha! Why aren't you on stage getting ready?" Melissa demanded, wearing a tight black leather dress. She put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation, but Sasha was frowning. The twins spotted someone and were off, leaving Sasha feeling alone. Until she felt Fathers hand on her shoulder, and she took a deep breath.

"Getting ready for what?"

"For the twelve o'clock dance! Duh! You have been doing partner dances for this long so you could dance tonight."what! Mr. Rupert had tricked her . . .

"No, im not dancing, Melissa."

"You have no choice."

"Father," she glanced at him with fearful tears in her eyes. "Please tell me I don't have to do it. Tell her I didn't sign up for it." but the look on his face left Sasha hopeless.

"I cannot take the power I gave to her away, Sasha. If I could stop this I would, but I can't. There are thirty other vampires in the other room who have given her this power as well. I'm so sorry . . ." and he left her, telling Sasha that now, she was doomed to repeat her own hell once again.


	10. Hold On

The tears enveloped Sasha before she could even think about stopping them. They ran down her cheeks, expressing her fear in the loudest way without words. She turned her face from Melissa, refusing to allow the girl to see her tears and have satisfaction. But there was no way she was going to be able to climb up onto stage in front of hundreds of vampires without her fear being as thick as a cloud. Zoe hugged her from behind, trying to be calming and reassuring. Sasha patted her hand, letting her know she was thankful to her, but there was nothing that could be done.

"Zoe, please show me where the stage is." Sasha throat was raspy and tight with fear. Could she do this? She didn't think so. She could see herself passing out on stage. She thought she had gotten over her fear, faced it. But she hadn't.

"It's over here." Zoe said quietly and took Sasha's hand. She allowed herself to be led, dragging her bare feet against the floor. "Sasha. . . there has to be something we can do." Zoe said desperately and she led Sasha into a room she had never been before and up some wooden stairs. Sasha almost had a heart attack when she realized the wood felt the same on her feet and the curtain was the same color.

"Wow! Sasha! Breath, breath! Oh God . . ." finally Sasha was able to draw a breath and stifle the urge to take off running. "Sasha, we can't do this."

"I will have to." she choked out, trying to push away the rush of unwelcome memories.

"Sasha, we can't because if you get on that stage there is no guarantee that you wont have a heart attack on stage and die on us. I don't think a vampire will be your demise if you climb up there." Zoe's voice was grave, Sasha fought to keep her wind pip from closing up on her again. Zoe seemed to noticed the silent battle and gently squeezed Sasha's hand.

"You should go, Zoe. I am gonna have to let myself be dolled up and I am sure that you have things to do for the guests, humana and none human." Sasha tried to keep her voice from shaking, but she didn't succeed.

"No, im not going anywhere, I wont leave you alone like this. I will be here for you when you go and for you when you get off. I'm not leaving you Sasha," she broke in when Sasha went to speak again. Sasha took a deep breath as two black haired blue eyes girls came towards them.

"Let me guess, you guys are here to doll me up?" Sasha snipped, annoyance clear. The left one had darker skin and was the taller of the two. Her eyes held traces of hazel, and they were hard as rock when you looked into them. Her partner gave her a glance of slightly fear. "Sorry." Sasha mumbled, taking several gasping breaths.

"Sasha, this is Clio and Anshan."

"Nice to meet you Sasha," Anshan, the smaller of the two gave a unsure smile and nodded.

"The pleasure is mine." Sasha assured. Clio never spoke, just kept looking through those solid eyes. They were making Sasha even more unnerved, but also making her slightly angry. She glanced away from the girl and they both glanced at Zoe.

"What business do you have here, Zoe?" Clio finally spoke, her voice cold, hard, and clear. The first thought was, _oh no, ANOTHER Melissa!_ But Sasha ignored it, and waiting for Zoe's reply.

"I am merely here for moral support, Clio. But that isn't any of your business."

"I was just wondering why you weren't doing your job."

"You don't know what my job includes. So butt out, and you just do you job and keep your nose out of everything." Clio was speechless, and she finally threw a glare in Zoe's direction before facing Sasha again.

"This is what we have to work with? They expect us to make her look like goddess material?" the insult stung, and it drove os Sasha's last nerve. Before Zoe could even utter a come back, Sasha stepped in.

"Your one to talk, looks like you traded faces with a goblin, I mean your nose could reach from here to Tokyo. And what's with your lips? Are you trying to imitate a fish? Hm, I have to say, you do it better than the fishes do! And those hips! Did a gorilla give you theirs cause I mean those are just _huge!_" Zoe cracked up laughed, doubling over. Clio stared at Sasha as if she had just been shot or something. Anshan was trying to suppress her laughter, but it was coming through her lips with little spurts. Finally she ran down the stage, her laughter shaking her. Sasha guessed she was getting away from Clio.

"You little—!" but Derecho and Izquierdo popped up, making Clio jump and give a stifled scream.

"You wanna finish that? Hm, little lady?" Izquierdo inquired with his most scary fangy smile he could give. Clio shook her head, speechless from her fear, her eyes wide.

"Well, she wont be needing any makeup, so you can go back to wherever you came from." and she was gone without needing any more said, stumbling in her fear.

"Thanks guys." Sasha beamed at them both, forgetting her fear for the moment. Izquierdo smiled, pleased that his work was appreciated.

"Not like you needed it, I mean you were wacking her from left to right before we even got here." Derecho commented, and Sasha felt her cheeks turn slightly red.

"Ah, so you heard that."

"Yes, and we also heard Zoe stand up for herself, way to go Zo." Derecho applauded, giving one of his soft smiled.

"Um, thanks, I mean . . . uh . . ." Zoe stammered.

"So, what are you guys here for?" Sasha took Zoe out of the way of attention, and she saw her throw a grateful look.

"We heard about you problem." Izquierdo explained.

"Well, yea, what about it?"

"We wanted to tell you we will be sitting front row to protect you from any hungry vampires." Derecho beamed, and Sasha felt her heart thump.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Of course." they both said together. Then Derecho explained. "What, did you think we were gonna let you go this alone?"

"Thank you so much you two!" she felt the tears press in her eyes, but she managed to keep them back.

"Ah, don't thank us!" Derecho scoffed.

"Yea, it wasn't our idea." Izquierdo agreed. And before Sasha could ask more questions, they were both gone. Sasha turned to Zoe, to see her face was holding a slight blush and her eyes were sort of dreamy.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, a little worried about Zoe's state. Zoe seemed to snap back, and she looked panicked.

"Uh, yes! I'm fine!" she mumbled, fiddling with her hands. "What Derecho did was nice." she commented, giving a slightly shy smile.

"Well, yea it was . . ." she trailed off, noting the smile, the look in her eyes. "You like Derecho, don't you?"

"I- what! No, no, not me, I don't . . ." but Sasha looked Zoe straight in the eyes, and Zoe faltered, giving away the signs that she was lying. She looked ashamed. "Yes, yes, I like him. I more than like him . . . I have been in love with him since I can remember." she confessed.

"Well, why don't you tell him?" Sasha suggested, smiling at how shy Zoe was.

"Because he doesn't like me." Zoe muttered.

"Who does he like then?"

"You." and though Sasha knew this, she now felt a stab of pain. She was getting in the way of her friends happiness.

**Okay, it is close to midnight, how close I cant really say. Maybe about ten minuets or so . . . .**

Sasha stood at the end of the stage, now taking deep confident breaths. She knew she was being protected now; and Mr. Rupert was going to be her partner. She was being surrounded by people she knew well, people (and vampires) that she felt safe around. She took one last glance at the clock, noting how close it was to midnight, the dance would start soon, she would be bared to the world.

"Well, you look ready." the cool voice made her heart rate jump at an alarming speed. She almost started gasping for breath again, but she managed to stay in control.

"I have to be ready, to go in unprepared would be suicide." she answered with no emotion in her voice. Two could play at this game.

"You make is sound like war."

"You have seen the dangers I have been through. You should understand my fear than all the rest. You saved me from the hands of my death."

"Yes, I understand the reason for your fear." and then there was a sadness in Oscuridad's voice, and he said it so low she didn't think she was supposed to hear it. "And I wish I could take that fear from you." she decided to pretend she hadn't heard, and to ignore the sudden rush of feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she glanced over her shoulder at him. He was wearing a white tux with a blue rose in the pocket. Her eyes were drawn to it, knowing she had seen it somewhere. He smiled when he noticed her gaze, though he was hidden in the shadows.

"I know what your thinking, a blue rose doesn't exist. But, I am not meant to exist, and yet I do. So why not a flower with such a vibrant and beautiful color? You have yellow roses, white roses, red roses. Even black roses." he gently brushed it with fond fingers that were as white as bone. "And now the beautiful blue." the clapping of the audience came, and Sasha took in a sharp breath that hurt her lungs, knowing it was time. But he came from the shadows and held out his hand for hers.

"Shall we?" he smiled, and she took his hand without really thinking. They took center stage and he faced her, one hand going to her waist.

"Wait a minuet!" she sputtered, at the curtain lifted and the spot light was shone on them. But she had forgotten the guest's that watched. "I thought Mr. Rupert . . ." she trailed off as he began to lead her with the music, moving as soft and fluid as she did.

"He's preoccupied." she dismissed it, and she found her gaze looking again and again at their feet. "Also, Sasha, I would like to apologize." his words caught her off guard, and she glanced sharply at his face, and his eyes so illuminated by the light.

"For what?" her reply was sharper than she intended, but she did not withdraw.

"For when I was so emotionless. . . the truth is I don't know how to show what I am feeling. You confuse me so utterly, and I don't like it. You have understand, I am a vampire, Sasha. And we don't like to show weakness."

"So your saying I am a kink in your armor?" but before he could answer she remembered where she had seen a blue rose. _I am just the delivery boy_. Derecho had said. Her proof was sitting in the sketch book on her bed right at this moment. "You sent me that sketch book!"

"Yes, I did." he smiled down at her, and she felt her knees go slightly weak. But he took the weight without even noticing it, keeping them moving. The dress was so long no one could see that her feet weren't even moving anymore. "I hoped you liked it."

"But wait! Why give me a gift when I don't see you around?" and he suddenly stopped, and she realized with a jolt the dance was over, she had noticed a minuet of it. She glanced back at him, he still had not let her go, still had not removed his hands.

"Can . . . can we go and speak in your room?" the request was made with a sharp glance toward the audience, and she realized anyone of them could be listening. She nodded, breathless, and he gently slid an arm around her and began walking her from the stage.

**Yea, I was gonna leave it here . . . but I have nothing else to do. . . .**

They made it to her room in silence, and they stood facing each other for quite some time. Until finally Sasha had to have her answers.

"Okay, explain why I haven't seen you, why you gave me the book." he gave her a smile, a smile that made her feel like she was missing something that she should already know.

"Well, I had to avoid you in order to get Melissa off my back."

"What do you mean?" she was weary now, and slightly mad. Was he the kind of guy to avoid people just because?

"Well, she was not pleased when she found you in my room." the answer sent a jolt through her, and she swayed. He reached forward to steady her, but she steadied herself.

"That was your room?" she demanded, trying to shake off her lightheaded feeling. He grinned again, as if she was a child.

"Yes, and I had a hard time explaining why your scent was in there a second time."

"You mean I . . ." she sat down on the bed, no longer able to stand. Then she reached under the bed and pulled out the book. "You . . . you drew these?" she breathed out, trying to sort out her thoughts. He came at sat beside her, seeming pleased.

"If you wanted the book so badly, all you had to do was ask."

"But I thought Derecho. . ." she froze, looking at the picture with realization. She was staring at the place where she had smudged it. "Derecho uses led pencils . . ."

"Yes," Oscuridad agreed, then he seemed to be mulling over something. "I like to use charcoal because it brings out the beauty better. But he liked to use pencils because you can erase your mistakes."

"But, why draw me?" he stood now, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to form the words.

"Would you believe me if I told you I don't know? I don't know what compels me to do it. Why I feel the need to be around you. I . . . I like you Sasha. I think that is what this feeling is. And . . . I lied when I said I kissed your tears for nothing. I wanted to know what they tasted like, to calm you. I don't know if I like you as a friend or more. . . but the blooding has guided me to you." it was silent for a moment, and Sasha closed the book and stood.

"The blooding . . ."she seemed to be remembering something. "That's right. You are the reason I am what I am." her voice was bitter and angry. She glared at him. "Get out, Oscuridad, I want nothing to do with you." she hissed, but he grabbed her arm.

"No! Sasha, let me explain!"

"Explain! Yes, why don't you explain why you claim you don't support clubs like the one I was in and yet you donate your blood? Why don't you explain what you were doing there that night!" she went to rip from his grasp, but her held on.

"I can't explain most of it, Sasha, I can't. If I could I would but I can't. But I was there that night because I could not resist the pull that was coming from there any longer."

"Get away! I don't wanna hear it! I . . ." but she trailed off, suddenly falling silent. She swayed slightly and then fainted completely. He caught her, shaking her slightly.

"Sasha! Sasha, wake! Help! Father, brothers, someone help!" He looked down in her face again, stroking away the sweat that was beading on her forehead. "Hold on Sasha, hold on."

**Okay, sorry to leave it at a cliffy, but it was getting too long. REVIEWS PLEASE! I am trying to get ten reviews for this chappy. I wanna know what you think people!!!! PLEASE!**


	11. Another Choice

Sasha was lying on the large wooden table in the kitchen, her eyes darting restlessly beneath her eye lids and the cold sweat developed on her skin. Her skin was becoming more paled, but her temperature was unstable. She would be cold one moment and then boiling the next, and no one could do anything to help steady it. Zoe, the twins, Oscuridad and their father all stood in the empty kitchen, not aware of the busy sounds of the others enjoying the party.

"Father . . . what is wrong with her?" Oscuridad pleaded, kneeling at Sasha's side and taking her hand. She gripped it as tightly as she could, though she seemed to be unaware that any of them were even there. If you called her name she would not stir, or give any response. All of them were worried for her, especially since she was showing now signs of a natural sickness. Their Father came over and gently laid a hand on her forehead. She shook, her temperature dropping down again. Oscuridad knew her body could not take this any longer, being in-between hypothermia and a raging fever. If they didn't find out what was wrong with her soon she would die, there was no doubt about that.

"You should know, Oscuridad. You are the one who has the blood bonding with her." he replied calmly.

"Father, please. I cannot heal her with the bond. I have tried and tried in the past two hours since she went into this coma state. If you don't do something, she will die. Won't she?" Oscuridad didn't even seem to notice how choked his voice was. Or that Sasha was holding his hand so tightly her knuckles seemed to be made of nothing but bone. She was in pain, that he could feel from the bond. Her could almost feel her conscious wreath from it, and it frustrated him that he was helpless.

"Yes, Oscuridad, this is something that has to do with that bond but cannot be healed through it."

"Please, stop dancing around it! She will die!" Zoe exclaimed, her frustrating meeting the max point. Here Sasha was, lying, dying on a table, and all they could do was dance around the issue. "If you care about her, help us cure her!" it was boldness, a mouse against a cat. He regarded her with a smile, a smile that told her that he was planning on helping her all along. But, as Zoe's mother always said, there is no use going through a trial if you learn nothing. But, was that knowledge going to be gained by the death of the one person who belonged in-between the realms of vampires and humanity? The one person who seemed to have no vanity, no hatred, and was willing to be hurt at the expense of others.

"Calm yourself my dear." he said softly, and Zoe swallowed back the come back that was forming on the edge of her tongue. Then he looked back at his youngest son, who was so oblivious to his own fate, to his own destiny. So oblivious to that fact that his destiny was dying on the very table in front of him. "Oscuridad, Sasha suffers not from an illness of virus or bacteria. She suffers from the withdraw of your blood."

"What? I don't understand, please help me!"

"Sasha was not only born with your blood but has been injected with it since she was born." there was a small silence, and Zoe almost started sobbing from the tension. But when she felt the cool hand on her shoulder she glanced back to find Derecho, with the same expression.

"So . . . your saying that her body has become use to having my blood. And her body is going into shock because it does not have the one thing that is keeping it alive . . ." he trailed off. _You're the reason I'm here._ She had sneered at him in the bedroom. "But . . . father . . ."

"Oscuridad," his voice was patient, even though the time was slipping away from them, like smoke through their fingers. "Sasha was born with vampire blood, meaning the human part of her cannot function with the vampire blood itself. The blood is what allows her heart to beat."

"Can we not inject her with some of his blood?" Izquierdo inquired, eyeing Oscuridad like he was ready to jump him for his blood. Oscuridad sneered at him, gently stroking Sasha's hair away from her face with his free hand.

"No," was the stone reply.

"Why not!" Zoe screeched. This was absurd, they were going to let her die!

"Because we could inject too much into her. Zoe, dear, we do not know her dosage that she has been given since she was born. Too much will kill her. Too little will allow her to live only a few more hours, before she will go through all of this again."

"But, if she wakes up she could tell us her dosage." Zoe suggested. She wanted Sasha to live, no matter what.

"I am afraid that not even Sasha knows her own dosage. She would not have been told, she would have been seen as nothing more than food, so why should food, obtain knowledge?" he had made a good point, but they could all sense another way. And Oscuridad was the one to ask the question that no one could.

"Then what do we do?" he stood, letting Sasha's hand go and almost flinched when it fell limply. "What other opportunity do we have?"

"We let her drink it." Oscuridad flinched away from his Father, as if he had been struck with a two by four.

"That would turn her into a vampire." he hissed, his mind rejecting the idea automatically. Sasha would rather die than be a vampire, he knew that. He could not curse her to an eternal life that she would spend not only loathing herself, but him as well.

"It might not. It might save her life."

"I . . . I cant! Lets trying out chances with the injections."

"Come on man!" Derecho yelled, making everyone jump. "Stop thinking of your freaking self! Think of her! Think of seeing her live!" but he didn't know that it was all Oscuridad was thinking about. Her living, her smiling, and it was with this that his choice had been made.

"I am thinking about that! But that is not the way!" and he went to walk from the room. Her heard to speedy whispers and then Izquierdo grabbed him from behind, both of them struggling. Oscuridad was strong, but sorrow was hitting at him, and Izquierdo had him from a venerable angle and when Derecho was before him with a blade. Not many blade could cut through a vampires skin, but this blade was magically reinforced, and would not break, no matter what it was exposed too.

"No! Stop it you two!" he yelled out and grabbed Derecho's arm. They struggled, all three of them in an almost silent manner. Finally, Oscuridad pulled Derecho so close he could lean down to his ear. "Would you be the one who wanted to condemn her?" he whispered. Derecho froze and pulled back, looking horrified.

"L-let him go, Izquierdo." Derecho said in a shaky voice.

"What!" Izquierdo demanded, and Oscuridad could almost see the look he was giving his twin. But Derecho threw him a look that made him obey and Oscuridad shook out his tense shoulders. But before he could even sense it he was stabbed in the back. He cried out, going onto his knees, and could feel the blood pooling onto his tux. Zoe screamed, and he coughed up some blood.

"Izquierdo, you back stabbing little bastard." he croaked, swallowing his own blood. He could feel some blood been collected and then the knife was removed. It took all about five seconds, but Oscuridad finally realized he could not stop them now. The wound was already closing up when he stood, turning towards his family. Derecho was holding a cup that held his blood. It was deep red and would smell sweet if held close to your nose, otherwise it held no odor.

"Father . . ." he began when Derecho handed it their Father. But he could think of nothing to say. In truth, he was relived they went against his will, cause like everyone else, he could no bear her to die.

"I think you should do it." he held out the cup to Oscuridad and he did not hesitate to come to Sasha's side and take it. But then he did pause. Gently, he slid his hand under her neck and lifted her slightly. She gave a moan of pain and he head lolled back. He brought the cup to her pale pearl lips and tipped it slightly. Once the blood touched her tongue she began to drink deeply, taking the blood into her body. Oscuridad now understood why taking it orally was needed. Sasha's body would stop her drinking when it had enough. When she had finished half the cup her eyes suddenly opened.

The look of horror and disgust and betrayal when she saw the cup was more than he could bear.

**Okay! REVIEWS REVIEWS! Oh, and people, STOP TELLING ME I NEED TO CHECK MY GRAMMAR IN MY REVIEWS!!! I HAVE HEARD IT ENOUGH AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE OF HOW LITTLE TIME I HAVE TO WRITE!!! Thanks to the people who are constant reviews, I appreciate it, you help me go on!**


	12. Perfect To Me, Perfect For Me

Sasha sat on her bed, her arm held out to the doctor that happened to come to every party the Asha family had. Sasha didn't even flinch when he stuck the needle through her skin. She was too angry and disgusted with Oscuridad. And everyone else was at fault as well, for, no doubt, they had all agreed before what ever the hell they were thinking was set into action. She looked away sharply at the memory and the hurt welled in her heart.

"Alright, Sasha. Now we are going to check your heart beat and your temperature." the doctor was a kind man with silver hair and a crooked smile. His green eyes smiled at her with a joy she wished she could know. She nodded, watching as the needle he had injected allowed her blood to seep through the tube and into the bag. She didn't think she could ever be happy again, after what they had tried to do to her.

"Alright," he place the cold metal circle against her chest. He listened for a few moments, and then nodded with satisfaction. "Now, take a deep breath." she did as he said, "now let it out." she obeyed again. "Good, good, now, I want to check your eyesight and your hearing."

"Doc, look, I appreciate the check up and all, but I am sure that nothing is going to be wrong with me." she was losing her patience. She was tired and sticky, and she wanted nothing more than to take a shower and to hop into bed. But she had known that when the doctor left, she was going to have visitors. She had left the kitchen in a hurry, not speaking to anyone. But when they had sent the doctor up, she knew she had to let him in.

"Well, so far noting is wrong with you. But I have been informed that this is your first check up. Human need checkups frequently, Sasha. I can give you antibiotics and injections to make sure you don't catch anything dangerous. So, I will leave you alone for now, but the next time I am called in for you, we will have to go through all of the procedures. Alright?" she nodded reluctantly and he removed the needle from her arm, having the blood he needed. "I look forward the next time we meet." and then he was gone, leaving Sasha with a few precious moment's of solitude. Then the door opened again and they all filed in.

"Sasha- " Oscuridad began, his voice low and pleading. But she was in no mood for sympathy.

"Go away! I don't want to hear what any of you have to say!" she yelled, causing him to flinch. The others stayed by the door. Oscuridad opened his mouth to speak again, but she wasn't having that. "What! Did you think my blood would be sweeter if I was a vampire? Huh! Do you guys hate me being human so damn much?"

"Sasha." their Fathers cool voice spoke above hers.

"No, I don't want to hear your putrid lies—" but then the cold hand was covering her mouth. She thrashed, trying to tear it from her face. But with no luck.

"I suggest you be still and listen and close your mouth." she squeaked, letting him know that she was agreeing. It was the first time she had ever been afraid of him, and she would listen well. "Sasha, you went into a withdrawal."

"I . . ." but she paused, swallowing the words. _You will never have a home, Sasha. You can never be happy. Because I promise you will die before you can. _Glit's voice echoed in her thoughts, and she shuddered. Glit knew that even if one of her girls were sold they would not live for very long. Maybe long enough to just get the taste of life and then perish. "She knew . . ." were the only words she could seem to mutter.

"Yes, she knew. Glit knew very well that you would soon go into withdrawal and you would die. But she didn't count on the fact that we would have your donor." she touched her temple, trying to sort through the truth and the things she thought. Her thoughts contradicted it all, but she knew they wouldn't lie to her, there would be no reason for them too. They had nothing to get out of her besides a sister. And then she glanced at Oscuridad. _And, maybe a girlfriend. _But she snapped the thought away. A relationship between her and him would end up too confusing.

"Then, the blood? I mean, why were you letting me drink it, you knew I could become a vampire. . ."

"Yes, it was a chance that you would become one. But, there was also a chance you would recover. Either way, you would live, Sasha. That's all we wanted. But, I now have much blood you need to drink, and you will have to drink the dose every three months. You were fading away when you drank, so I don't know if any side affects come with it."

"You mean like the burning with the shot? The madness . . . but why not just give the dose in a shot now?" she sat on the bed, folding her legs under her, glancing at them all in the darkness.

"Because, this blood is fresh." he stated, and she followed the thought.

"So the affects would be ten times as strong." she nodded, letting him know she understood. "But . . . but how did the club end up with Oscuridad's blood in the first place?" it was the question that she needed to know. The question that could help out a lot.

"This family all donates blood to hospitals every month, for the people who need help healing quickly."

"So, they either stole it or bought it from the hospitals?" he nodded, and she shook her head. She wondered if the hospitals knew what was happening to the blood they were selling. If they knew it was being used to breed people and make them ready to become dinner. She sighed and glanced at the all once again. They all looked truthful, but she didn't have any lessons on looking through peoples mask's. So, at the moment she would have to assume they were telling the truth and hope it was the right thing to do.

"Sasha. . ."Oscuridad said so softly she almost didn't catch it. She nibbled her lip, for once seeing the pain written plain across his face. Why had she been so angry with him before? It didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

"Hey, could you guys give up a minuet?" she asked softly, her eyes still on Oscuridad torn face. They left without a word, shutting the door softly behind them. She stood, taking two steps so that she could look up at him, reminded of how tall he was.

"Sasha, I–" he began, his voice surprisingly quick for just two words that were spoken. She gently held up her hand, cutting him off. She searched for the words she wanted, the words that would explain.

"It's fine, really it is. You were not at fault here, you never were. If it weren't for you I would be dead, two times over. I owe you big time, and I will always be thanking you. I know I can be snappy, because I jump to conclusions. And if I do, just give me some space and eventually I will seek you out to make it better. I am still human, and I am sorry for the sour qualities I have from it. I'm not perfect, I don't think I ever will be." he closed his eyes and sighed. And when they opened again he gently cradled her face with his hands.

"Your perfect to me." and he gently kissed her forehead. She didn't know how to take what he said, for there was no emotion in his voice when he said it. Maybe it was just another way to calm her. "Now get some sleep" gently he pushed her towards the bed. She climbed onto it and he pulled the blankets over her. She looked up at him from her pillow and her gently closed her eyes with his fingers. She didn't even remember falling asleep so fast.


	13. Something Like That

Sasha heard the slight scuffle of feet on the stone floor of her room and groaned. It was probably Melissa, about to bug her to get up for sleeping too long. But no shaking came, only silence. So she finally forced her eyes open and screamed, shoving herself away from the side of the bed. A young girl, well, young vampire, by the way she was perched on top of one of the four posters. She was leaning over slightly, looking at Sasha with her head tilted and her eyes curious. Her brown hair was straight and reacher the middle of her back. Her brown eyes followed every movement Sasha made, and it made her even more freaked out.

"Sasha, calm yourself." Oscuridad's voice made her glance over to his sharply and scramble out of bed too him. He stood from the chair by her bed and she stood sideways, her arm against his body and he gently held his hands on her arm, in a sort of calming gesture.

"Calm myself! When there is a damn vampire hovering over me like a freaking cloud. Not to mention she wont stop looking at me!" she shrieked, then she glanced and seemed to notice how close they were and took a step away from him. His face was an unreadable mask, so she could not tell how he took this. He sat back down in the chair, allowing a smile to fill his face.

"Her name is Destiny." he said in a matter-of-fact way. That was all he said. Nothing about how old she was, where she was from, or why the hell she was acting like a damn rat/vulture. Destiny said nothing, she merely jumped down, landing perfectly with her vampire grace. Then she shrugged past Sasha and climbed into Oscuridad's lap. Sasha was surprised at the rush of jealousy that coursed through her. She crossed her arms, trying to short her temper, but knowing she wouldn't be able to for long.

"Okay, fine, you two want to be all silent, whatever. What the heck are you doing in my room?" despite her attempt, her anger came through her voice, and this time Oscuridad gave a small grin that reached his eyes. What the heck was he so happy about . . . jerk.

"She wanted to meet you. She just came in this morning and she asked about the new girl that everyone has been talking about. Considering it is about noon, I thought you would be awake by now. She had just climbed onto your post when you woke. We didn't mean to awaken you, and I give my apologies." dangit! Why did he have to be so darn polit about it when she was being on her worst behavior? She took a large breath, swallowing down her anger and jealousy, no reason to say anything considering this was proof that her and Oscuridad were nothing more than friends. What an idiot she was to get her hopes up.

"It is very nice to meet you, Destiny. I am sorry I was so rude, I am just not in such a good mood in the mornings." but she said nothing, only looked at Sasha with a knowing eye. As if she knew something that Sasha was missing, and not only was it obvious but it was important. "What, are you a mute?" she snapped, and Oscuridad sighed, shaking his head. Destiny still said nothing, but she did stand. She was a little shorter than Sasha, and you could see her potential grace in the way she moved. And again with the sting of stupid jealousy. She looked at Oscuridad, and he nodded, as if she had spoken out loud. She left, swiftly shutting the door behind her.

"What the heck was with that?" she demanded, Oscuridad giving her a small glance and then looking around the room, as if looking for something. She waited for him to answer, getting more and more frustrated by the minuet. Finally, her patience snapped. "Fine! You know what, you two have you freaking silent conversations and leave me out of it!" she huffed, and went back to the bed, but Oscuridad had jumped up and caught her arm. He spun her around so he could see her face, and his was clearly confused.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice bewildered. Stupid vampire! Stupid feelings! Stupid girl! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She wanted to wack herself in the head, for having him so close to her made her weak in the knees. She wanted to lean against that stone hard chest-no! For crying out loud!

"I am talking about the fact she looked at you and you acted as if she had spoken out loud and then you won't even answer my question." yes, focus on the anger, the anger helped. The irritation, the jealousy. Wait! Jealousy? She shoved that out of the list of catagorize. She should have known. Zoe had told her he got things mixed up and she still went on getting her hopes up. Could someone stab her with glass or something?

"Sasha, I think you are overreacting." that stung. The one word stung, because she knew so much it was true. But she was to stubborn to let it go no w.

"I don't think so." she snapped. And went to climb back into bed, but he once again stopped her.

"Sasha, Destiny is-" he began, but she was fed up with it.

"I don't care what she is to you. Go ahead, make her your girlfriend, your lover, your friend, your sister, whatever. Just leave me the hell out of it cause I want nothing to do with it or her. And now I want nothing to do with you." but he would not let her move. He was frowning and she wondered what wasn't getting through that thick scull of his. "Go away! Do you not get it or something!" he hand dropped, as if she had jabbed something hard into him.

"Sasha, no, let me explain . . ." but it was too late, her anger was out of control. She was hurting now, and she knew what to say to hurt him. She didn't know how, but she did.

"I hate you, Oscuridad. Why can't you get that. You never show emotion to me when I need it the most, you mix up my feelings. And then you go and do something like this. I-hate-you! Go away, go be with whoever the hell you wanna be with, see if I care." and she climbed back into bed, yanking the sheets over her head. He murmured something, and she automatically knew two things.

1. She wasn't meant to hear what he said. And.

2. She had just hurt him as bad as she could, and now she was feeling the regret for it.

"Oscuridad-" she began, flopping over as fast as she could to look at him, her apology already on her tongue. But the room was now empty, besides herself. Her guilt hit her like a hammer. And she could not get back to sleep. Not when those words had left his mouth.

" I want to be with you."

**(Time skip, only a few hours, so do not fret! For those of you who think Oscuridad and Sasha are a good couple, you will like this chapter!)**

Sasha walked along the halls of the manor lost in thought. She had run into a wall and a chair already because of how spacy she was, but it wasn't something she could help. Her mind was filled with the hurtful things she had spat in Oscuridad's face, and she had no clue what to say to take it back. She had been pondering on it for most of the day, but no solutions came to her. She tried to fix her thoughts, so she wrote out the facts.

1. Oscuridad was in her room this morning with a vampire that was awfully weird.

2. Those whispered words only made her even more confused on how he felt towards her.

3. She was unsure if him and Destiny were in a like relationship, or in one at all.

And now, she had scoured everywhere and she could not find him. So, she figured her was avoiding her. But would he not eventually have to go to his room? Or would he sleep somewhere else? She guessed it would be worth a try to wait it out in his room. No doubt he would know she was in there, but maybe he would know if she waiting all this time then she was really ready to take back all of the stuff she said.

Finally she reached his door, and she paused before she went in. What if he was in there? What would she say to him? Would he listen? Or would he shove her off with a mean comment? She would guess the latter. But she knew she had to try, she could not leave things the way they were. So, with a deep breath of new confidence, she opened the door. But she froze in the doorway, for Destiny was laying on his bed, fast asleep. And Oscuridad sat next to her, gently brushing back her hair. He looked up sharply when the door opened and his face turned into a hard mask that Sasha didn't like the look of at all.

"What do you want, Sasha?" he snipped, his anger clear and it made her swallow hard. Hurt and turned into anger. Or was it anger all along? He waiting, his face a hard, mean mask. His eyes were like hard crystals, ones she still could not take her eyes off of, even though it made her sick with fear and worry. She had the urge to want make all of his anger and pain go away, but she could not do that, not at the moment. She was the cause, and she had to fix it.

"I cam to say im sorry." her voice was no more than a chocked whisper. Destiny had woken up and she glancing between the two of them with her knowing eyes again. Sasha suddenly hated the fact that she had felt so bitter towards the vampire. Oscuridad wasn't hers to keep, he never was, so why was she fighting?

"Don't bother." he clipped, and then he shot her own line back at her. "Go be with who you want to be with, see if I care." never before had she heard his voice so distorted by the anger deep inside him. Never before and she felt so damn helpless. The hurt stung again, and she looked at the floor, and a soft, hurt smile curving her lips. And she knew it reached her eyes. She looked back up, hoping in seeing her pain he would get some satisfaction. But he didn't seem to, his face lost some of the harsh lines of anger. She took one last look at Destiny, and then looked down again.

"I would," she breathed. "But he's taken." and she gave him one more hurt smile before she closed the door on them both.

**BLAH**

Sasha flung herself back, hitting the floor as a knife whizzed past where her head used to be. She rolled over, using the stone floor to catch leverage under herself and shoot forward. But Father was already moving at a blinding speed, so fast she had to concentrate to watch him. She squinted, and became annoyed when it didn't help. She leapt to the side, a knife now wedged in the brick where she used to be. A close call.

She was grabbed and thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor. It almost crippled her, but she managed to gain movement again in a second or two. But that second was all he needed, and she now felt the cold hard fangs of a vampire against her throat. She struggled to remove Fathers arm, but it was no use. So she filled her lungs, ready to scream her head off. She was dead, it was over.

"Yes, Sasha, you would be dead right now." he laughed, taking his arm from around her neck. She groaned, flinging herself on the floor, she must have looked awfully funny, because Father began laughing.

"And I know what you are going to say now." she broke in, and he threw her an amused look. She mocked his voice almost perfectly. "'Sasha, you need to learn to access your vampire blood. Or you will be useless in combat,' I know, I know." She flopped back down on the floor. She wanted to mention she had a lot on her mind at the moment, but she was afraid he would pry and would be hurt by the words she had spoken and think her unhappy. So she kept her mouth shut, feeling more and more hurt by the minuet. If Oscuridad wanted Destiny, then she wouldn't fight anymore. If that is what he wanted, she could somehow swallow the pain and let him have it.

"Actually, Sasha, I was going to say that you did a grate job today, considering how spaced out you seem to be. But yes, you need to learn how. You control your blood, not the other way around, my dear."

"Doesn't seem that way." she mumbled bitterly. Would she like to learn how to access her vampire blood? Hell yea, she would love too. But it wasn't as easy as he made it seemed. For her blood seemed to like fighting with her no matter what. Father said it was because she wasn't accepting it. How right he was . . .

"That is alright, my dear. We will pick up on the lessons next week. Get some rest and resolve your thoughts." and then silence followed. She could not tell if he was still there or not, how silent he was with his vampire ways. But when she managed to look up, he was indeed gone. Why did everyone feel the need to leave her alone for crying out loud! Maybe all she needed was a friend to confide in. Zoe had her job to do, and Sasha would never interrupt it because Zoe honestly loved doing her job. So she was alone . . . . again!

She finally decided it was no use sitting in the dark on the brick floor and pushed herself up, already having every intention to just lay here and desicate if she could. Maybe she should go back to her room and lock herself in there. That would work . . . . until Zoe came looking for her. She had to do something with herself, the thoughts were killing her. So finally she decided to go down to the horses. Then hands locked onto her shoulders from behind. She gasped, spinning around, only wanting to see one vampires face, only to be disappointed.

"Are you alright, Sasha?" Derecho asked, his head tilted with concern when he saw her disappointment, almost as if he could see the pain she was hiding. She looked away from him, taking a deep breath and reminding herself of her resolve. Now the only problem would be to glue the damn thing in place.

"Yes, im fine. Thank you for asking though." she answered with a flustered tone, as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"My pleasure." he nodded to her, but the look of concern didn't go anywhere.

"Were you looking for me?" she changed the subject, trying to distract him. he frowned for a moment and then he seemed to remember something.

"Yes I was. I was wondering if you were going to do anything today. Me and Izquierdo are going down to the lake to go swimming." he smiled widely, and she hated that she could not say yes. If she went she would only make the experience less enjoyable for them.

"Um, sorry, can't go. Um, I . . . ."_think of a lie, think of a lie! _"Promised Father I would take Destiny horse back riding today." _Was that the best you could freaking do!? _But she grinned at him, and she smiled again.

"Okay, hope you two have a good time. Tell me how it goes, I think you will like Destiny." but he was gone before she could ask her question. Why would she like Destiny? She shook her head, and glanced at the door, knowing she would be alone at the horses today.

**BLAH**

Sasha felt herself relax when she could hear the horses whining to each other, and the sound of their hooves hitting their straw bedding that protected them from the cold hard floor beneath them. She figured everyone was busy. Destiny was with Oscuridad, Father was in his study, the twins were by the lake, and everyone else was working. She made it to the stables at last, liking the smooth marble under her toes. She walked by every stall, glancing in and saying hello to the horses, giving some pieces of an apple she had thought to bring. They were all friendly, nudging her with their noses and talking with her in their own tongue.

But when she got to the last stall no horse came to greet her. She stood at the stall door, peeking with confusion. The stall was dark, despite the sun that was shining as bright as it could over the roof. Then finally she made out the shape of a foul all the way against the back wall.

"Hey, it's okay," she clicked her tongue, holding out the last apple piece. No movement. Finally she unlatched the door and took a single step forward. But the unfamiliar prickle made her look down. Unlike the other horses, his stall floor was covered in wood chips. Why? She shook off the question and got down in a crouch and moved forward slowly. The foul still didn't move, and finally she began to mummer softly, a soft lullaby she had heard in her dreams. She saw the ear prick up and she could finally see he was about her size when she was crouched down. Were fouls always so tiny? And then he moved towards her. She froze in place, not wanting to scare it away by a sudden movement. He stopped when he was about a foot from her and she could see the swirl of brown and peach on his coat.

"I wont hurt you." she mumbled, and they both stood there in silence for another moment. Then he moved towards her again, and he put his head over her shoulder, almost as if he was hugging her like she was an old friend. She reached up and gently stroked down his neck, feeling the muscles twitch and tense. "Sh, that's a good boy, good boy." she crooned, trying to calm his nerves as well as her own. He pulled back, his rich brown eyes studying her.

"Is name is Alloy." Sasha jumped, but the foul didn't move a muscle. He seemed to be unaware she had moved at all. Sasha glanced over her shoulder, not recognizing the voice and having a pretty good clue who it was. Destiny was leaning against the door, tiling her head and watching Sasha with careful observation. Sasha stood, brushing off her knees, and the foul gently began tugging on her pant leg with his teeth. She would have laughed, had Destiny not been standing right there.

"I beg your pardon?" Sasha was trying to be polit, but her irritation was getting to her too much.

"I said his name is Alloy." Destiny repeated, her voice like a soft and swift breeze that gently shook the wind chimes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be with Master Oscuridad." she had to force the formal name through her teeth, making herself want to start crying.

"Why would you think that?" Destiny seemed perplexed, and Sasha automatically knew Destiny was a vampire, yes, but she was also innocent. She didn't understand why Oscuridad and her were in an argument. But did her innocence put her on a higher bar than Sasha in Oscuridad's eyes? Maybe she never really had a chance, because she was nothing like that because of her life. But father had told her that she still had it, just in different ways. Like wanting to save the people she loved, no matter what the situation. Sasha was wondering when they would let that go and stop acting like she was a big hero or something.

"I bet this is your horse, a present from Oscuridad perhaps? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't really care and I all, I am just wondering if he maybe gave the foul as a present. Maybe for a sign of the bond you two have or something, I don't know. If you don't want to tell me then it is fine, I mean I would not want someone like me prying into things anyway." Sasha was babbling now, trying to stumble past the awkwardness of her thoughts, and the tension in the air. Destiny's brow drew into a frown, and she held up a hand to ask Sasha to stop talking. Sasha did, taking in a walloping breath of air into her burning lungs. She braced herself for the worst. This was it, the thing that would confirm that she had to give up on Oscuridad.

"Well, you have one thing right, Alloy is a gift. But he is not a gift for me, I am the one who bred his mother. You see, all of the horses they have in this place are from my ranch, me and my parents. We specialize in blood enhanced horses. Oscuridad called me up a few months ago, asking for the most unusual horse we had as a gift for someone. I told him we had plenty to choose from, but he insisted it were a baby and that it would be the most unusual thing we had on the ranch at the time. So, about a month ago, his mother gave birth and I knew this would be the prefect horse for whatever Oscuridad had in mind. That's why I'm where, to deliver the horse." she smiled as the foul began to suckle on one of Sasha's fingers. "He likes you."

"But . . . . I don't understand. Aren't you and Oscuridad in a relationship?" then who was the foul for?

"Of course silly." and Sasha's heart fell. "He's my big brother. Always has been from the moment we met when I was a child. And he was there for me when I became a vampire as well, and helped me decide what I was going to with my new immortality. I started out with normal horses, until I began getting so distraught because they were dying so fast, well, for me anyway." Sasha blinked at Destiny, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Then, who is the horse for?"

"You silly." and Destiny titled her head again and then look again for a moment, her voice suddenly soft. "Oscuridad is so upset right now, he disappeared, he just couldn't take the look of pain he caused for you. I don't even know where he is at the moment, and that is a bad sign. I can usually find him, which is why we no longer play hide and seek together anymore." and guilt hit Sasha like a wave a tears were suddenly running down her cheeks, to swift for her to stop.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself, covering her face with her hands. "What am I gonna do?" she sobbed, knowing she had no chance of find Oscuridad if even a vampire couldn't find him. But when Destiny's voice pipped in, she knew she would listen.

"Wait in his room. He can't avoid you forever." _yes he can_, Sasha wanted to snap, but Destiny only wanted to help and didn't deserve to be snapped at.

"Alright, I will wait as long as it takes, I wont leave." and Destiny giggled.

"What a way to make a statement. I am so sorry that I will camp out in your room for the rest of my life if I have too!" they both giggled, Sasha sniffling slightly. "You know, I want to see you two together. I will help you out if I can, Sasha. I hope me and you can be friends. Sisters!" and Sasha had to smiled at her enthusiasm and how the simplest thing could make her happy.

"Oh, I have a question before I go." Destiny paused, her eyes wide and blinking, doe eyes, waiting. "Why does he have wood chips?"

"Oh, because he was gaining his mothers habit of gnawing on the his bedding. So we will keep him with wood chips his whole life in case he starts eating it." she grinned. "You better get going Sasha! See you!" and she was gone, leaving Sasha to have to wrestle Alloy's mouth from her finger.

**BLAH (okay, Sasha has gone to Oscuridad's room by now, after checking everywhere else for him**. **It has been about ten hours now, but of course it would be no fun if I didn't recap!)**

Oscuridad's POV

I sat on the roof, my back against the hard shingles of the chimney, looking out over the land that I had known ever since I was a newborn child. Just moments ago I had listened to the house calm itself into a peaceful slumber, the last of the busy people finally toddling off to bed, getting ready to begin a new day. It was around midnight, and I was pleased that I had not been found yet, though oddly, I was also disappointed. Destiny was usually so wonderful at finding me, yet she had not even felt my gaze when I watched her walk towards the stables, in Sasha's footsteps.

Sasha looked so broken, it killed me to just sit here and not move towards her. She tried to hide her pain around others, but she couldn't do it around me. It was as if I touched her heart with my fingertip, and I could feel it beating against my skin. And I could not help myself, while she was gone I went into her room, reaching under the bed where she hid the sketch book I had given her. She had turned it into a dream journal, and it was childish to say I felt a thrill when a lot of her dreams were about me. But nothing in them proved she had any kind of feelings for me, and that frustrated me. I could not force what I wanted out of her, and she was denying any feeling for me, or she had none at all, because I could not feel it through our bond. How many sleepless nights I had spent thinking about her, wondering so much. And it was even worse that she invaded my head when I was asleep as well, for I didn't dream.

But while I was sitting there, just looking at her handwriting that matched mine so much, I could hear her light footsteps coming up the stairs. She never noticed the way I would listen to everything she did, never knew I could hear her. She never saw how much I was beating myself up now because I was idiot enough to cause her pain. I had snapped out with my own pain, and now I regretted it. I was supposed to be the one who explained things rationally, and those words made me act like a three old child in the eyes of my kind! My heart ached, wanting so badly to sit here and let her find me. To make up with here, to ask her if she meant what she said. To tell her how I felt and finally clear that haze that was in the bond between us. I know she felt trapped, for I had always watched her, never let her see me. And now I was suffering for it. But there was something there, for her to have look of ragged pain. But I knew I could not let her see me, not now, it was not the time, I had to much to think over. So I climbed out her window, before she was anywhere near her door way. But I did catch one look at her before I was back on the roof, and she looked like someone had torn out her heart and made her eat it. And it hurt me to not be able to comfort her.

A smile curved my lips and the smiled reached my nose.

"It is about time you found me, Des." I smiled at her, but she was as still as a statue, her eyes menacing. I held my arms, to indicate I wasn't enjoying myself while Sasha was suffering, and her eyes became a little more gentle.

"You need to go and talk to Sasha." the words did not surprise me. I knew that by now the misunderstanding that had started this whole thing would be sorted out, and I knew Sasha would be hurting even more. No wonder she looked like that when she came back from the stables. I sighed, not wanting to have this argument with her, knowing she would win because she would pitch a fit so fierce we would have the rest of the vampires on this roof in no time. And I would like to keep them out of it.

"Isn't she asleep by this time?" I asked, dodging the demand. But she was ready for it.

"Yes, in your bed, waiting for you so she can tell you everything. I was just in there two hours ago, comforting her as she sobbed, because she knew you would avoid her. She cannot believe what she has done, Oscuridad. Let it go, work this out."

"She is in my bedroom?" the answer surprised me, Sasha didn't strike me as the type to be straightforward. Destiny nodded, and when I made no motion to move, she grabbed me by my hair. I was yanked forward before I could even pulled her hand off my hair, and throw down the latch that leads down into the attic. I landed on my haunches, giving her an annoyed look when she landing beside me with fluid grace. She then grabbed my wrist, and began yanked me towards my room.

"I know where my room is!" I snapped, but she growled at me. I fell silent, again with the whole not wanting other vampires involved. She dragged me to my door and turned to look at me with the most serious look I have ever seen her have, and then I knew it was serious.

"You go in there and make things right! Don't give up on her, Oscuridad. She is not willing to give up on you." and we stood there, looking at each other, trying to communicate something silently. Then, without her telling me too, I reached out for the door nob and silently opened the door. She did shove me in though, and shut the door behind me, in darkness. I took a deep breath, hearing the breathing that was as light as the rustle of the wind. And there she was, laying on her stomach on my bed, her face turned towards me, her arms dug under her pillow. I glided towards her, awed by the sight of her bathed in moonlight. Her flaming hair was spread across my pillows, just as they were when I always imagined her beside me, and I gently touched the curls with a finger tip. One half of her face in shadow, making her skin as pale as mine. The smell of tears was so evident in the room, it made me feel sick with myself.

Finally, I couldn't help myself, my fingers stroked across her ever so warm cheek. To my shock, her face leaned into my fingers, and her eyes opened blearily. She look at me with such surprise, and then her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Oscuridad!" she cried, sitting up and looking up at me with tears running down her cheeks. Gently I touched her lips with a finger tip, knowing what she was going to say, and whish it weren't so.

"I . . . ." I paused, trying to find the words I needed. She took my hand from her cheek and held her face against it. That gave me strength. "I don't know how to act upon this feeling that had buried itself so deep . . . ." my other hand gently came against my chest, over my heart, to show my meaning. I knew I liked her more than a friend, I knew I more than liked her, I . . . . I didn't know. She searched my face with her eyes for a moment and then leaned up, gently touching her lips with mine. I caught her off guard, gently fisting my hand in her hair to pull her closer, to kiss her deeper. She gave no objections, getting onto her knees so she was more level with me and sliding her arms around my neck. This moment overwhelmed me, the scent, the taste, the feeling. I could feel her heart speed up against my chest, feel the heat rush to her face, feel her relax in my arms. I broke away, not even moving a few centimeters from her. "Yes, something like this." I murmured and kissed her again.

**Okay, yea, I know, I have not posted in a looooong time. Well, my comp is malfunctioning and to make it up to your guys I made this Chapter REALLY long!** **Hope you liked it, REVIEWS PLEASE! I need at least ten to post p the next chapter. And the beginning will be in Oscuridad's POV. PLEASE!!!! IF YOU REALLY WANT IT GET TEN!!! **


	14. Can She Be Real?

**Okay, I got more than ten reviews! That is really good people! Thank you so much! Thank you to all of the people you review when I ask. You all help me keep going, even when I feel like I am useless. Well, you guys earned it, here it is!**

Oscuridad's POV

That moment seemed to overwhelm ever single aspect of everything in existence. I was seeing the world as I never had before, and I was for once happy to be in existence. My first kiss with Sasha, her first kiss with anyone. We seemed to click in that one moment, and it was beyond describable. The feel of her heat, her heat, her flesh, oh God, it was all to much to me. And then when he were lying there on my bed, her head on my chest and my arm around her, just talking, about things that I cannot even remember. I could not help but think about her, no wonder I was so out of it, no wonder I don't remember. All I remember is my thoughts of her, the sound of her voice, and the way her breathing began to slow when she finally began to drift off to sleep. And when she was almost gone, I swear I heard her mummer my name. I have never felt the jolt of happiness before, just from the way she said my name, just the sound of it in her sweet honey voice. Call me a fool, call me crazy, call me anything you please, it didn't matter anymore. Everything that happened that day, and the days before, didn't seem to matter anymore. The only thing that did was my memories of watching her, and the day I brought her into my life.

Was I over thinking this? Was I being a fool? Did she mean that kiss the same way I did? Did she mean the way she said my name the same way I said hers? With so much wonder, such contentment and happiness? Could she tell how nervous I was? How much I was trying to convey what I felt through our kisses, that touch of our lips and skin? Oh, the way I speak, maybe I am the fool. And when I finally slept, she invaded my thoughts, dancing through them with so much light that it could not tell if I were sleeping or not. I saw things with new shades of color and I could feel everything that my skin touched. It seemed I was no longer the ice statue that I once was. My mind kept repeating that moment, my words, her words, her touch. Over and over until I knew every single detail.

Then my eyes shot open, and once again I could not tell if I was sleeping or if I was awake.

Sunlight flooded into the room, illuminating Sasha's face with rich golden light, showing me every shape and curve of her beautiful face. Was this stunning creature really human? Not even that, was she real? Her red hair was rich gold and orange, and I gently touched it, memorizing the feel when the curl gently curled around my finger and against my palm. I gently brushed my fingers across her face and lips, and felt the way she breathed against his skin. Her eyelids fluttered, and her rich eyes looked back at me, mirroring my expression of amazement and disbelief. Her eyes didn't seem to reflect the light, but absorb it, making them ablaze with a golden fire.

"Sasha . . ." I whispered, unsure of what I was going to say. Were there even words? I thought there were, until I tried to form them on my lips and found that nothing would come. She smiled, seeming to know what I was going through and she leaned against the hand I had left against her cheek. The cold didn't seem to bother her, instead, she seemed comforted by it somehow, as if there was no difference at all. How could she make every molecule in me dance from a mere glance? I didn't care, as long as it never went away.

"It is wired, isn's it?" she murmured against the skin of my wrist, her eyes closed as she seemed to breath in the scent of my skin. I shivered, and she smiled, her eyes still closed, her breath still so gentle. "How we can't seem to find words for what this is, for what we feel. Almost as if we are the only ones in the universe who have ever felt this way."

"The only ones who have felt it to this extent." I murmured, pulling her closer to me.

"Now I know what Father meant when he told me my emotions would be stronger. This is so much different then how a human would feel it." but I cut her words off with a kiss, gentle but hungry. She complied, moving her lips fluidly against mine, as eager as I was. This had to be some other reality. I didn't deserve this sweet, gentle, beautiful, but fiery creature that was in my arms. I was taking more than I deserved, and I could not care less. I wanted her with me, no matter what it took. But could I take her without losing something in return? But the thoughts fled when she went breathless, her breath soft and quick. I pulled back, gently bending my head to kiss her throat. Most humans would flinch sway, but she tilted her head back to let me. I grazed my fangs over her skin, and she shuddered with surprise at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. I would not bite her, not yet, not until I knew she was ready for me too. I would not take from her so swiftly, and risk losing what she was already giving me. What was the word I was looking for?

Love . . . was it crazy?

Sasha could not help the daze she was in, the happy mood she was in. The way she giggled and smiled and practically skipped everywhere. She hardly caught what anyone said to her, and she knew her replies were hazy, if she responded at all. So finally people got the idea and left her alone, and she was free to be as happy as she wanted. Several times Oscuridad would pull her around a corner for a quick kiss, or to mummer soft words in her ears.

As she walked onto the balcony that looked over the living room, she felt the cold hard arms slid around her waist. She leaned against him, closing her eyes as the feeling that was quickly becoming familiar. He gently pressed his lips to the skin under her ear, a kiss that made her shiver softly. The curtains were drawn and they were left in the shadows, alone and together.

_Am I in love?_ She thought to herself, wanting to hear his voice so badly it was an ache. Was it crazy to think that? She decided she would not mention it, though she wanted to so badly. Then she forgot what she was thinking about when she heard his voice so low in her ear.

"What are you thinking so hard about, my delicious damsel?" she took in an unsteady breath, trying to stop the sharp jolts of delight.

"About how good of a kisser you are compared to me." she made her tone whiney, and she could almost see him smile in her minds eye.

"I can give you lessons," he rumbled softly, "if you like." and she turned around, opening her eyes to look at the face she already had memorized in her mind and in her heart. He smiled softly down at her and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. He brushed his hand across her hot cheek, seeming to enjoy the heat. She smiled, and he smiled back, a gentle smile, not the one that was so blazing with happiness that she wanted to see so badly. She knew he was happy, so why not use that smile? Without warning he leaned, so his lips were barley an inch from hers, breathing softly against them and his eyes now locked onto hers with the laughter bright and vivid in them. She shivered, making him chuckle softly and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, so the kiss was more harder. She felt him smile and the cold of his hands on her waist made take in a sharp breath of surprise. But it was comforting. She was lost in sensation . . .

And then he froze, turning to ice against her. She pulled back slightly, to see his eyes were full of regret and irritation.

"What is it?" she asked, but he didn't move, and she looked to the side to find Derecho and Melissa standing in the hallway. Derecho looked so hurt, Sasha felt horrible. But Melissa . . . she looked mad beyond hell. "Oh no . . ." Melissa took off, muttering foul words under her breath Sasha was sure. Derecho left as well, after giving Sasha a hurt smile.

"We have to talk to them." Oscuridad said softly, reaching back to gently unlock her hands from around his neck. He kissed her forehead and then paused, looking at her face. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't regret anything, and this changes nothing. You take Derecho, I will talk to Melissa."

"Alright," she agreed softly, and pulled away from him and then he was gone. She began down the hall way, knowing that if Derecho didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. But, he had a soft heart and would be found. He didn't want to risk hurting her, so he would let her find him. And, she knew where to look, though she had now clue how. But sure enough, to her grate surprise, he was sitting up against the wall of the hallway. He didn't even look up at her, his head was drooping in-between his knees, and her guilt hit her strong. She sat down beside him and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He tensed, she could tell with surprise. Then she began to hum, the same lullaby she had in the barn, the one that ran through her thoughts. She had no clue how much time went by, but neither of them moved for some time. But finally, as if being thawed out after millions of years of being frozen, he slowly put his arm around her and put his head against hers. She didn't know if vampire's could cry, but she felt him give a small sob against her hair, shaking them both.

"I am so sorry Derecho." she mumbled sadly, knowing she could not change anything.

"I don't care if you are with him." was the barley audible reply.

"You . . . don't?" she gasped, surprised as well as pleased. But she didn't believe his words that much. "Your lying to me, aren't you?"

"No, im not. I'm happy for the both of you, really I am. It is just . . . now I have no one. I never had anyone. And it hurts to know that it seems no one is looking for an oversensitive vampire who has a twin who is as evil as hell and love to scare everyone. And you are the only one who can tell us apart Sasha. I just feel unwanted." she hugged him tighter.

"Derecho, I will always love you as my brother, always." then she paused, a smile coming to her face. "And you are wrong on two accounts. There is someone who not only loves you, but can tell you apart."

"Who?" he pulled away from her, his face baffled but dry. Sasha smiled again, already working up a plan.

**Thanks to sailorgurl13**, **for letting me know that BLAH was throwing people off. () will now be the way I show the difference. Thanks for the suggestion REVIEWS PEOPLE! Ten again and I will post the next chapter . . . and I promise you it will be a long one if you get me fifteen!**


	15. Be Careful What You Think

"Um, are you sure this a good idea?" Oscuridad sounded skeptical as he took a glance at Sasha. She was standing against the wall, her arms crossed, looking awfully pleased with herself. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave her a soft grin in return. He just couldn't help it, looking at that face that could beat a goddess. And her smile was soft and kind, showing her innocence that she didn't know she had in her. It showed the person she was, the person he was . . .

"Yes, I am sure. If I am allowed to be happy and so are you, why can't they?" he couldn't argue with that, and in truth he didn't want too. He grinned at her, and her eyes widened, and her heart sped up. He loved doing that, just with a smile. But now, he was going to make her turn red, and she was going to have a fit.

"Aw, is my small damsel worried about everyone else?" her face turned slightly pink, and she looked away, trying to hide it. But of course, he wasn't gonna have any of that. His hands locked onto her chin gently, and turned her head toward him with gentle but firm force. "You look beautiful, my damsel." and her face turned stubborn, just like he knew it would.

"I am not a damsel." she protested, and he leaned down close to her face. She blinked at him, seeming to have forgotten what she was talking about.

"You were saying?" he inquired, giving and impish smile.

"That . . . I am not helpless." she continued, not letting him distract her. All she could think about when he was that close was how good he smelled, and how his kisses made mer melt like hot chocolate. But, before she could give into her urge, Destiny's voice could be heard coming around the corner.

"I am so sorry to have to bother you, Zoe. But Sasha wanted to see you, and I volunteered to go and get you." they stopped at Sasha's door, and Destiny suddenly let a hand fly to her forehead, her face coated with shock. "Oh no! I forgot that Oscuridad is waiting for me at the stables, we are going for a ride. Say hi for me," she smiled brightly, and walked around the corner, joining Sasha and Oscuridad standing against the wall.

"Did it go well?" Sasha asked in a hushed tone, and smiled when Destiny nodded enthusiastically. "She didn't think anything of it?" but the door of Sasha's room could be heard opening, and then Zoe stepped in and the door shut.

"No, she never suspected a thing. She was happy to come along as I requested." Destiny gave a bright innocent smile. "Did I help them?"

"I think you did, you got them together. Now it is up to them." Destiny flashed a smile and then was gone, and Oscuridad took her into his arms, his face calm.

"Well, then, while we are waiting." and he bent his head to hers."

**(Okay, now we will see what happens between Zoe and Derecho )**

Derecho's POV

I stood at Sasha's window, sighing heavily as I looked out over the vast mountains, the lake, everything I had ever known, and everything I thought I would ever need. Yet, when I began to see more and more of the humans getting together a dull ache began in my chest so long ago.It was as if a piece of my heart had been taken out and was hidden is something. It wasn't until I realized what it was that I was missing that I realized my heart did not hide in something, but someone. And then Sasha came.

She had vampire blood in her, so I thought that she was the one I was supposed to have. But that dull aching never stopped, and I didn't know how to tell what I was feeling towards someone. Did a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach count? I don't think so. Who was the one person I could never get off my mind, no matter how hard I tried? The face was almost formed in my mind, until she walked in the door, and in surprise her name came to the tip of my tongue.

"Zoe . . ." the name was said in silent astonishment. She was the one who loved me, who knew me over my brother? I had always noticed that my heart clenched when she smiled at me,and how she threw me glances when she thought I would not notice . . . but I thought it was because of the inhuman attraction we held to humans. And now it was all so clear to me, how on earth could I miss it?

She glanced up in surprise at the sound of my voice. Could she see my am shake, wanting so badly to feel the heart I knew was pounding her blood through her veins. Her face turned a dull red color and she went to bow, but something in my expression made her stop. Her mouth opened, and she made small incoherent sounds.

"Sasha said . . Well Destiny came and got me . . . she said . . . um. . ." so they had set her up? I smiled, and she seemed to understand now. Her face turned an even darker shade of red a she closed her eyes, almost as if she was going to cry. "Sasha told you . . ." she guessed softly, and I smiled.

"Yes, she did." she took a deep breath and glanced back up at me.

"And I suppose you are gonna tell me that you don't like me that way and that I should have gotten a crush on some human boy yada, yada.**" **her voice grew bitter, and I could tell she was on the edge of tears. She sniffled slightly, and my heart clenched.

"Well, I don't like you the same way you like me." I verified, and I saw her eyes close once again. How I wish she would stop hiding those expressive eyes from me."But I do like you."

"So where does that leave us?" she glanced back at me, her eyes full of tears that she was trying to hard to contain. One managed to escape, streaking itself down her palled cheek. I took in a deep breath, figuring that I wasn't gonna ignore what my heart had been telling me all along. A girl didn't need to have vampire blood to be beautiful, I knew that. But, I didn't know that I could be with someone who didn't have it. I was so afraid of messing something up, of being too different.

"This leaves us at a point where I will ask you to go on a date with me and we will go from there." her eyes closed again, but this time a smile came to her face. Making it more beautiful than the moon itself.

**(Alright, and now we will go back to Sasha, who is in lessons with Father.)**

"Breath deep Sasha, through your nose and out your mouth. Feel the air in your lungs. Feel your heart, the slow, patient beating of it.**" **shedid as she was told, and she felt everything in her body relax. Her heart fell to an even slower tempo, and her body began to fell into a trans like state. Like hibernation. "Alright, now I need you to think of your blood. I want you to think about the little bit and pieces of blood molecules that are enhancing your body every now and then.I want you to think about unlocking it."

Again, she did as she was told, thinking about the blood that was hot in her body, how it flowed, and the vampire blood that was there. But she couldn't concentrate fullyshe could not seem to find the blood in her body, all she could find was her own blood. Father gave several more instructions, which she did her best to follow, but she was getting no where. Her mind was somewhere else, and she could not pull it away. She was sitting in the middle of the room, her legs crossed Indian style. Her elbows on her knees and her hands resting in-between her legs. Her head was drooping, her chin resting on her chest.

"Father," Oscuridad 's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she picker her head up so quickly it hurt, her eyes wide.She saw Father shoot Oscuridad a mean look, and Oscuridad held up his hands, grinning widely.

"You just ruined it, Oscuridad." Father snippedand Sasha smiled at Oscuridad. She felt a lot better now that he was here, and he winked playfully back at her.

"Alright Sasha, once again we will have to go through with this." and with the sternness in his voice, Sasha obeyed.She went under a lot more easier, some part of her body knowing something she didn't. But this time, it was Oscuridad who gave her the orders, and they were whispered right in her ear.

"Unlock them." she felt nothing, but there was a sudden warmness that spread through her chest. Her head shot up again, taking in a gasping breath. She was panting, trying to make sense of what she saw, what she felt, and everything else. It was . . . different . . . then she felt the brush of emotions that weren't hers. Though it was a mental brush, she flinched back physically, as if it had touched her skin.She glanced at Oscuridad and he seemed to be going through the same thing she was. The bond was open freely now, and their emotions were open to one another, no hiding anything anymore.

She took in a deep breath, feeling relaxed. But Oscuridad suddenly tensed, and she glance around, confused. But then she smelled what she would not have if she was still as she was before. She smelled the scent of blood. And it was fresh, and it was human.

**This is where I would have left you had you only gotten ten reviews. But you guys got fifteen, so here is your reward.**

Sasha was out the door as well when Oscuridad and father took off. She was worried, what if things had ended badly between Derecho and Zoe? But this didn't smell like Zoe, nor any other human worker. But then she remember, there was one worker who she was hardly ever around.

Melissa.

She ran faster down the halls, trying to find out where the smell of the blood was coming from. It wasn't that hard, she just had to follow the sound of the commotion. There was a group of people at the door to the kitchen, and Sasha could not fight her way through. She sighed, annoyed that she didn't know what was going on, and that she could not get through. But then Destiny was at her side, and she gave sigh of relief.

"What happened?**" **she demanded, and Destiny took her hand and began leading her another way, Sasha didn't fight. Destiny glanced around and then tugged Sasha into another hall way. "Well?" Sasha demanded again, feeling left out.

"Melissa is causing trouble over the fact that you and Oscuridad are together." wow, short and simple.

"Trouble?" she echoed, unsure of how to take that. But then they were in the kitchen, next to Oscuridad, Derecho and Izquierdo, Father, and even Zoe. She blinked and glanced swiftly around. The kitchen doors were closed, no doubt to keep out an audience. And there, on her knees on the floor near the stove, was Melissa with a large knife in her hands. She had slit from her wrist all the way down to her elbow, and the blood was flowing fast.

"If any of you vampires come anywhere near me I will kill myself quicker than this." she said in a grave voice, and Sasha glanced at the rest in panic. 'Vampires', the word made something click and she took a step forward. Melissa flinched back, glaring and the knife moved closer to her arm.

"You said vampires." Sasha said softly, taking another step towards her. She knew Melissa would not want her of all people near her, but she had to try. She took another step, and another. She was about four feet from Melissa now, and she kneeled down, indicating she wasn't gonna come any closer.

"What do you want?" Melissa snapped, and Sasha licked her lips, trying to figure out a plan. She could feel how proud Oscuridad was of her, and his encouragement. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, she could not let Melissa die, not like this.

"I want you to put the knife down and talk about this."

"Why should you care. You have him, be happy and leave me the hell alone. This was my choice, and I did it. At least I can go through with it." she sneered, and Sasha felt her face turn to stone. Oscuridad tensed, about to step in, but she held up a hand and he stopped.

"What do you mean." she asked calmly as she could.

"I mean, you are sitting her all happy while the rest of your family is being tormented and maybe even killed." it stung so bad, Sasha fell back, sitting on her butt. She felt the tears, but didn't care, she knew it was true and she had forgotten about it.

"Your right." she said softly, and Melissa blinked in surprise, shocked that she was admitting it. "I am here when all along I wanted to save what was left of my siblings. But I don't want you to die, Melissa, and neither does anyone else." Destiny gave a cough and Sasha threw her a look. She gave an innocent smile, and Sasha shook it off.

"I thought you of all people would want me dead." Melissa said in soft surprise, the knife had lowered, and Sasha could tell she was getting through to her.

"Well, your wrong. Me and you got off to a bad start, but I don't want you to die just because os that. Just because of have Oscuridad. Do you really want to kill yourself and maybe even loose the chance that you might have of finding someone you are meant to be with? Losing the rest of your life just because of one thing?" the knife lowered all the way to the floor, and Sasha could see the pain in Melissa's eyes.

"No . . ." she said in a whisper, and Sasha reached towards the knife. Melissa let her slowly pull it from her grasp and then the family was around her, bandaging her up. She looked at them all with shame, but they smiled at her with forgiveness. Zoe stood with Sasha, leaning on each other in relief. Destiny was humming to herself, seeming to be in some far off place of her own. Sasha shook her head and sighed, standing up straight again.

"Sasha . . I wanted to thank you." Zoe sputtered before Sasha could leave the room. Sasha felt dead on her feet, and she knew she could slip away without Oscuridad even knowing, he was so preoccupied right now.

"It's fine. I am glad things worked out for you." Sasha said softly, again aiming her way for the door. Zoe called out behind her.

"We go on our first date in two days." and then Sasha was out of hearing range. She made her way nimbly up the stairs, groaning at the pain in her body. It must be from the unlocking, she had never felt this wiped out in her life. Then again Father had warned her that she would need a lot more rest when the blood was unlocked, so rest was what she was going to do, nothing could stop that.

But as she made it in her room and into bed, one last line rang through her head.

_Be careful what you say . . ._

**Okay people, again, ten reviews. Thank you to all of those who did review. Oh, and by the way lol, you guys can't review more than once, otherwise I wont count it. The next chapter will be a real heart pounder . . Well I think so anyway, depends on what you guys think. So review! **


	16. Claimed

"Sasha," her own name was the one thing that pierced through the deep sleep she knew she was in. It wasn't just her name, but the honey sweet voice that was saying it. Her body was responding to him, like it would respond to no one else, not even herself. It was stirring her awake, gently and slowly, even though she knew she needed more sleep. "Sasha, sweetie, wake up." and sure enough, soon her eyes opened to find him lying next to her on his side, a smile on his face. She took a deep breath and tried to raise herself up on her elbows, only to find she couldn't move.

"What is wrong with me?" she rasped, feeling extremely fatigued. She gave up trying to push herself up and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Your body is recuperating. We will have to start giving you more vampire blood."

"Why?" she didn't want to drink more, hell, she didn't even wanna drink the stuff they gave her.

"Because your body dose not have enough natural energy to feed the vampire blood in you. So the extra blood we give you will act as a energy booster, I guess you could call it that. But after you start the extra doses then I think you will perk up again." he smiled and she closed her eyes once again, sighing in her exhaustion. But he would not wake her unless he had something to say, and she wanted nothing more than to just lie here with him. But she needed sleep until tomorrow, when she could take the extra dose, if it didn't kill her that is. Right now she would just listen to what he had to say and then let sleep take her into the golden wings of flight. But his feelings were all fuzzy to her, and she could not make out much. He smiled, almost as if he could feel her effort to read him.

"I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You handled things better today than any of us could. Melissa is bandaged and second thinking her hatred of you as we speak. She feels guilty, treating you like dirt so much just because she wanted a claim over me." he made a face that Sasha didn't see her eyes still closed.

"I didn't even know she was jealous of me until now. I really didn't, call me a blond if you will (I am blond people. Don't take offense!) But I just didn't know."

"Well, it wasn't something you were wanting to notice, I guess. You were never around her so you would not have had a chance anyway. But, don't worry about it, it is no longer important." and then there was the sound of a large gurgle like growl. Her eyes flashes open, and she suddenly felt very awake. She looked around, confused, trying to find out where the sound was coming from. But nothing caught her attention, nothing that could make that sound anyway. It sounded like a . . .

"Did you _stomach _just growl?" she asked Oscuridad in disbelief. She could not believe this, he slept and his stomach _growled!_ He seemed somewhat ashamed, and nodded, making her break into a fit of giggles. But she soon stopped when she sensed his discomfort. "Well . . . when was your last dinner?"

"About a month ago." he replied, indicating that he was going to dance around the question that she was really hinting at.

"How often do you need to feed?" she asked bluntly, suddenly worried. If he was dancing around it there was something wrong. He deliberated for a moment, and she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. He met her eyes finally. She saw the apology in them, and then she finally saw the slight hunger.

"It was about two months ago . . . we have dinner every two weeks, to keep the hunger away . . ."

"Are you telling me you are freaking starving yourself!" she shrieked, not believing what she ears were telling her. What the look on his face was telling her. Was he crazy?

"Yes . . . no! I . . . well I don't want anyone else's blood anymore, Sasha." she felt her heart skip a beat. He wanted hers, and he would never ask her for it. What happened to a starved vampire? She would guess he would become rabid until he quenched his thirst on anyone who came across his path. She took a deep breath.

"Why not?"

"Because we have a bond now, one that goes down to the blood level. It makes me sick, the thought of someone else's blood on my tongue. I could never feed from anyone else now, Sasha. And I will not take from you what you are not willing to give. I will go on without blood, I have done it before." he was going to weaken himself, for her? He was so sweet to her, and she wanted to give him something in return. She knew she would eventually let him drink from her, but was she ready. There was only one way to find out, she just hoped the bit was not pain full. She kissed him, and in his surprise, it took him awhile to kiss her back. His tongue gently stroked hers, making shivers dance down her spine. He seemed to know just what he was doing to her, driving her insane.

He continued this teasing kisses until she was out of breath and he broke away to let her breath. But she wold not let him move too far from her. She breathed heavily against his lips, and the words slipped out before she could even think about them. She suddenly wanted it more than anything, something inside against knowing something she didn't.

"Bite me." she felt him tense is shock at the breathless order, but she did not take it back and she did not move. They sat there for awhile, the only noise the sound of her heavy breathing. She knew he could hear the soft beating of her heart in her chest, and he seemed to smile at the sound, as if making a decision.

"Are you sure . . . sure that you want me to do this? You do not have to do this, Sasha." he unlocked her arms from around him and gently drew her too him. She relaxed against the shelter of his body, nuzzling gently.

"I want to do this. I am not just doing it for you, but for me also." and she hoped that settled it. Apparently it did, because he slowly bent his head to the exposed area of her chest that the low cut of her night shirt allowed. She took in a deep breath, willing herself not to shake, not to jerk. For him, for her, for their life together. He kissed the skin, teasingly yet again, showing ultimate patience to get what he craved so badly.

"I claim you." he whispered, and before she could breath he bit down, hard enough to make the breath leave her body. But this bit did not hurt like it did when the vampires were angry or aggressive. Asha and Nicole had screamed until they went limp and the vampires finished them off. She knew they would not have done that if it had not hurt like hell. But this bite felt . . . _good._ No, more than good, it was the best thing she had ever felt. Now she knew what some people offered themselves as companions to vampires, they became addicted to the feeling.

When he stopped drinking she fell back, limp in his arms like a rag doll. He supported her, murmuring words she didn't catch. She was _claimed_. She didn't know what it meant but it seemed to echo inside of her and sing to the vampire blood and make it excited. She wanted to know why, and she knew she soon would. But now, her eyes were getting heavy and she knew sleep would not wait any longer. So, without a word to Oscuridad, she was out before he even laid her softly back on the bed.

**(Okay, yea, this is where things get a little crazy people.)**

Sasha shot up bed, a gasp coming from deep in her throat. Oscuridad was not beside her, and her hand went to her chest, were his small fangs marks were. The bite was not what she was expecting, and she was happy she had done it. But something felt wrong, she had only been asleep for an hour, so why was she awake. She felt a gripping panic, until she realized the panic was not hers. It was Oscuridad's. Where was he? The bond between them was more clear, but not clear enough for her to get anything but feelings.

She shoved herself from bed, swaying when she put her full weight on her feet. She caught herself, sighing when she realized this was going to be a lot more difficult than she had originally planned. But she managed to struggle her way to the door, and pry it open with one hand on the nob and the other on the wall to hold herself up. But as she struggled down the hall way, banging could be heard, the sound of yelling, panic. It wasn't right, how early it was all of the humans should be in bed and the vampires somewhere else. What on earth could make vampires yell? She struggled to the corner and glanced around, seeing the massive doors moving with each slam the person, or vampire on the other side was wacking on the door. Oscuridad was among the group of humans and vampires alike, and he was the one who tore the doors open, seeming angered.

Several humans, all males, came into the house as if it were their own place. They looked around cooly, not seeming bothered by the vampires.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Father was the one to speak, and it shocked Sasha to hear him swear like that. He seemed to know these young men . . . whoever they were. Why were they here? Oscuridad was tense with anger, Sasha could feel that emotion rolling off of him very clearly. Something was wrong, she knew it from the feeling of the tension that was knotted into everyone down there.

"You know very well why we are here." one male said, his eyes dark as cole and his hair as black as night. Oscuridad tensed as if to hit him, but Derecho grabbed his arm as he tried to lung forward.

"You can't have her!" he yelled, snapping and snarling. The male in the front smiled, seeming amused as the display. The word struck Sasha and she could not keep a small gasp from escaping her lips. _Her . . . _they were here for her . . .

Izquierdo glanced up sharply at the sound and his face seemed to pale, his eyes becoming filled with shock. "Sasha! Run, go back to your room!" but it was too late. She knew several things.

One, the humans had seen her.

Two, all hell was about to break loose.

And that is when it happened, when they tried to shove towards her and Oscuridad broke free and leapt on one of them. Then the fighting began, she could hear the sound of bones being broken, or flesh being torn, and she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard feet on the stairs amongst the noise and opened her bleary eyes to find one of the men, covered in blood, running towards her, a knife at hand. She shrank back, falling to the floor, seeming unable to do anything else. Then he stopped, a look of great pain coming over his face, and he fell, his blood splatter to her feet, just missing them. Oscuridad stood behind him, covered with blood, his eyes looking like they were glowing in the dim lighting. The man wreathed on the floor, gasping for air.

Oscuridad stepped forward, putting his strong foot on the mans neck. "Now," he growled in a low, threatening voice. "I want you to tell me what he told you to warn us about, and quickly, when it comes to protecting my lover, I do not have much patience." the man was still gasping for breath, but he flung out his arms, trying helplessly to free himself. Oscuridad went to step down, but before he did the man look at Sasha and spat, "Your family."

"Wait!" she cried, scrambling to kneel besides the man. Oscuridad did as she said, waiting for her next order by the look on his face. But he also looked fully ready to snap the mans neck just for addressing her. "What about my family." her voice was weak, and she was aware that everyone downstairs was cleaning up the mess, the blood, the bodies . . . she brought her sight back to the man.

"Your family will die at the hands of my lord! And you will go with them!"

"Shut up, how dare you!" and that was somehow his signal, for Oscuridad snapped the mans neck. They shared a glance. His was full of anger, and slight pleading. Her was full of sorrow, and begging him to understand.

**Thank your for your pataince people, the story is almost at an end, I have about five more chapters to go, and it will be the end. And I will have a question for you peoples when I post the last chapter. Now, can I please have ten reviews? Thank you to all of you who did review, I THANK YOU TO THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! And I would put your names on here, but, I don't have that much time. I have to go to the doctors. So REVIEWS PLZ! Tank you **


	17. The Crimson Paint Of Life

Sasha's POV

All I knew when I walked out the front doors and into the fresh, crisp morning was that I was like a kitten trying to claw it's way out of a box it fell into. Worries flooded my head, as did a distant pain, and sounds that seemed so much like a distant dream to me now. I had never meant to build a life here, never meant to stall so long for my family. I was horrible for doing that, I knew that much. But now they were threatening them, and that is when I knew it was serious.

I walked towards the lake, stumbling under the high moon, weak as I was it was a miracle that I even made it out the door by myself. I could no longer enjoy the sounds of the woods, the animals, the cool wind on my skin, all of them seemed like distant pleasures to me, one I should have never had. And now I knew I would never have them again. I had to save my family, or I would go down with them, there were no other options for me, I knew that as well. But I knew I was not going to get out of here that easily, I knew Oscuridad would follow me, waiting for the moment when I would finally stop and he could come to me. He knew me well, knew my pride was strong and the instinct that was so deep inside me that compelled me to protect what was mine was strong and beautiful. The vampire instincts they had also given me made it stronger, and it was a feeling that would never go away now.

I fell, flat on my stomach on the frozen ground, unable to pull myself together enough to catch myself. I sensed Oscuridad tense, and I knew it took everything he had not to come to me, to make it all better. I did not push myself up at first, I lay there, looking at the ground and trying to pull myself together. I wanted him to come to me, and at the same time I wanted him to leave me. He knew what I planned to do, as surely as i knew what he would do to try and stop me. Finally, he appeared, taking me gently into his arms and wrapping a blanket he had brought around me. I lay there, seeming so numb that it scared me, but knowing it was for the best. The numbness kept the pain at bay, the pain of realization, and of loss. I was going to loose something tonight, and either way it was going to be precious.

"Sasha . . ." but his sentence remained unfinished. He had taught me so much more than anyone ever had. He had taught me about his world, how to touch his family's hearts and leave my imprint, such a gentle touch it would never be noticed until I was gone. How do you argue with a vampire who knows what danger you plan to throw yourself in?

"Oscuridad, please don't. You know I have to do this, you know it as sure as my name. They are mine to protect, and I have failed at my job so far. But do not think that I will sit back here, safe and sound while my family is being torn down." my voice came out more forceful that I had intended, but I could not take it back. He knew the extent of my pain, my anger at myself. And if he could honestly asked me to hide that and let this go then maybe I wasn't meant to stay here after all.

"Sasha, I know. Believe me I know. But I am going to ask you to please not jump into this without anyone there to back you up." he was dancing around my demands with excellent skill. He was not stoping me from going, he wasn't even asking me. He just wanted to make sure that when I did this I was fully equipped to handle it and get my family back. But I forced myself to pull out of the comforting safety of his arms. I wanted him to whisper that everything was going to be fine, that nothing bad was going to happen to my family and they would all be fine, I would soon see them. But, the reality was sharper than a knife, and I knew I was nothing more than a human who was going to loose a battle of family and life. But not all was lost, when I was lost they would let my memory live on. Not that I was going to tell Oscuridad that I knew I was going to die, or that I was planning on letting myself die. He would flip me out and probably lock me in one of the rooms until they handled this themselves. And I don't know about you, but being locked in a tower like Rapunzel does not sound like the best plan I have ever heard.

"Oscuridad . . ." I took a deep breath. _Now or never, get it over you wimp, say the words, mean them, do it for them, for yourself, for your siblings. _

His face was open, eager to do anything I asked of him. But he would not like what I asked of him, and it was going to take me awhile to get it through to him my reasoning. But, a half immortals reasoning compared to a old immortal? It was a likely loosing battle, on my half anyway.

"Oscuridad, change me into a vampire." would my siblings still accept me? _Stop thinking like a fool, they live, all that matters. They breath, all that matters. _In all odds, almost none of my siblings probably even knew I existed.

His eyes closed, I could tell with pain at my request. With his purple eyes hidden from me, the world seemed so dim for a moment. "No," his voice was soft, pleading, but I could not and I would not take it back. It was either this or I went in alone, and human. If I went in with them as back up I would not do what I was meant to do. Save them. But I doubt he would enjoy me brining that part up. Again, I feel no urge to be locked in a tower. And I aged slower than normal, oh what joy. I crouched down low, hugging my knees and looking at the ground.

"I don't want to be human anymore, everywhere I turn I am causing some trouble with somebody. Whether it is humans or vampires. I mean look at what happened tonight!" then I studied his face, eyes closed, pained. "Do you not want me anymore? Do you wish for me to die?"

"No!" his eyes shot open, looking even more hurt than before. Stung. "How in the world could you even think that?" his voice held that tint of anger, that came from the hurt that was stuck in his blood.

"Please, Oscuridad . . ." my voice was nothing more than a wimper. I did not hear him move, but I was aware of being picked up and being held tightly in his arms. He rocked me gently, whispering in French, words that I did not know the meaning too, and the thought came to me that maybe he was praying. But when I heard my name, and the words 'I love you', in French, I knew he was not praying, he was speaking to me. I took in a ragged breath, and leaned up to gently press my lips to his cheek.

"Let me be with you forever . . ." I whispered, a tear escaping down my cheek. He opened his eyes and took in a surprised breath at the sight of the tear, his nose flaring from the smell of the salt. His eyes flickered of my face, thinking, searching, searching for something that I would give him if I knew what it was. "I want you to hold me forever, so I can love you forever and not have to worry about limited time." and suddenly, a small smile flashed onto his face.

"I guess your right," he murmured, setting me down on my feet. I smiled up at him with a teasing look in my eyes.

"You guess?" he smiled again, kissing me softly, taking away my breath and whatever I was about to say. This kiss was soft, yet desperate, no to say that I minded. Because minding was the farthest thing from my mind. Was his lips trailed from my mouth, across my cheek, and down to my throat, and it titled my head back, trying to catch my breath and stop my body shaking from need. He murmured something again my skin, kissing it and sucking it softly. I shuddered, and he smiled and placed his fangs against the skin. _I'm almost there, I'm almost there! _My mind repeated, my hands locking in his hair to keep his mouth there. Finally, the skin broke and my blood ran free. We both moaned, me shaking even more as he took what he had too.

He took one swallow, two, which was what he normally took during a regular feeding. He was about to take more, but suddenly he threw me away from him. I hit the ground, just as a scream arose and the silver blade became doused in Oscuridad's crimson paint of life.


	18. Sweet Instinct

**Okay, I have a simple question. Are you guys freaking NUTS!? You **_**actually **_**think I could kill off Oscuridad? Omg, people, if you love him so much, I am the writer, I know him inside and out, think about how much I love him lol. I even had a few people threaten to stop reading my book if I killed him. Well thanks, love you too, I guess you guys wont be reading my books if they eve get published. But, if they ever do I will SO put it on Anyways, so we begin.**

Everything seemed to happen at once. The scream, the ground coming up to meet her, the heart pounding, the blood rushing, the snap of bones, the blade being thrown away, away from her range of sight. Oscuridad on the ground, the man beside him, his neck broken. Oscuridad's hand pressed tightly over the wound on his side, blood rushing through his fingers at an alarming rate, smelling so sweet it was almost irresistible. Sasha scrambled over to him, panicked and breathing heard. She realized that the heart that was pounding was not her own, but the heart of someone else. She was afraid that maybe someone else was ready to attack them, until she noticed Oscuridad was relaxed and she settled next to him, trying to pry his hand away from the wound.

"Stand aside, Sasha." she jerked, glancing over her shoulder and seeing Melissa. She stiffened, unsure of what her intentions were, what the bag slung across her shoulder was. But she felt a grip on her arm and glanced back to find Oscuridad had put a reassuring hand on her, causing his blood to stain across her skin. She nodded, sliding back and letting Melissa kneel beside him. She took the bag from her shoulder and opened, taking out various herbs and objects that Sasha had not learned about in her studies yet.

"He wont stop bleeding." Sasha said in a worried stone, not even noticing tears were hot and streaking down her face. Melissa continued to collect what she needed out of her bag, acting as if she had not heard her. Then she took out a small clay bowl, and mixed some of the plants in it. Then she turned to Oscuridad, and he gave her a grim look, and then looked at Sasha.

"Sasha, look away." his voice was choked and weak, but she did as he said, shutting her eyes and tightly as should could and turning her head away. She knew the moment he had taken his hand away, because the sweet smell of his blood became so much stronger. She resisted the urge to look, knowing Oscuridad would not have told her to look away if something was wrong, or if it was something he knew she would not want to see.

"The knife edge seems to have been lines with witch's blood." Melissa said, almost absent mindedly. Again, she resisted the urge to look, knowing it was not something she would be happy seeing.

"What would that do to it?"

"It would make the wound bleed without healing." there was the sound of something being scraped from the bowl, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Oscuridad.

"What were you doing out here?" Sasha asked, finally daring to open her eyes, to find she was bandaging him up.

"I followed you, I figured you could use my help someone. These humans would not have come here unless they were prepared." as she moved, Sasha caught little glimpses of white bandages around her wrists under her sleeves. She wondered what Melissa felt when she would look at the scars and remember the time she tried to take her life. Would she think about her memory's that she had in her head? Or would she think about her family? Or maybe her. The girl she seemed to hate and yet the one who was willing to save her.

"Well, I am glad you did." then she crawled towards Oscuridad's head, an he laid his head back in her lap. "How are you doing?" she whispered, way to low for Melissa to hear, for she was still bent over his side, working away.

"Better, now that I can see your face." the comment made her blush, and he gently put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down so he could kiss her.

"Sasha, could I speak with you for a moment?" Melissa's voice made them break away, and Sasha nodded, thinking she would do whatever it took the repay Melissa. She stood, following Melissa a little ways away, to a distance where Oscuridad could not hear them, Sasha realized.

"Yes?" Sasha asked, a little nervous. But Melissa wasted no time.

"In my bag is a change of clothing." she said in a quick and swift voice. Sasha blinked, confused. "You are going to save your family, aren't you?" the words alone stunned her. She could not speak, so she merely nodded. "Well, if you are going into the club you can not go dressed like that."

"Melissa, I . . ."

"You really don't have to save anything." she smiled, showing Sasha that there was a good side to her, a sweeter side. "Now go save your family." Sasha hugged her, hugged her as tight as she could, trying to say everything in that one hug. Then she pulled away, and realized one problem.

"What about Oscuridad?" she knew many things and one of them was that he was most defiantly not going to let her go right into the heart of the place she nearly died.

"Don't worry about him, I do not think he will be much trouble." Sasha looked confused, but with Melissa's urging look, and walked back to Oscuridad with a sure step, and picked up the bag and opened it. Sure enough, there was a change in clothing. Oscuridad looked up at her, confused by her sudden change of emotion, of her sudden change in expression. She closed the bag and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Then she took a single step back, took a glance at Melissa, who nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Oscuridad."

"What do you . . ." and it dawned on him. He went to jump up, but amazingly he did not manage to make it off the ground. He frowned, anger coming and touching his features. "Melissa! You added witch herb!" and at Sasha's confused look at the name, Melissa explained.

"It paralyzes him. Don't worry, it only lasts for a little while. Which is why if you are gonna go, you need to go now."

"Please don't do this,Sasha!" she never thought she would see Oscuridad in tears, but they were streaming down his face at this very moment. Sasha knew then that she did love him, and he was feeling that same devotion towards her. It was compelling him to save her, to keep her save, to have her at all time. It was an instinct that was beautiful, but it beat against the instinct she was about to act upon.

"I have to . . ." when had her voice become so weak, so thick with need? Since the moment she knew how she felt.

"No you don't . . . please don't go . . . I love you Sasha. I have since the moment I met you, so strong and willing to die for what you believe. I used to watch you do things, like go on walks and sometimes when you would just read in the family room. I was always there, when you had a nightmare, when you were sick or when you were just okay." and she knew he wasn't lying. Her heart throbbed, for her to be getting something and having to let it go.

"I love you too, but you know me Oscuridad, and nothing can talk me out of this . . ." she closed her eyes and took a step back. "I'm sorry." and then she turned and ran, still weak, stumbling along the way. The bar was not far, and Oscuridad would not come after on his own. He would bring his whole family.

And then she just had to wait for all hell to break loose.


	19. Purple Eyes

**Thanks a lot to all of the people who have been faithful reviewers till the end. That would be all you people who at least review every other chapter. You know you are and I know who you are. I would write down who you all are, but I am sorry, there are a lot of you and it is too much work than my tired brain feels like doing at the moment. Yes, it is really late . or early, either way you look at the A.M. Hours. So yes, I have a lot of time to contemplate this chapter, so I know where I am going. Needless to say, this is the second to last chapter. But, if you guys are really good with reviews these last two chapters then I will post an extra segment. A little treat ) for the good reviewers. **

Taking a deep breath, Sasha leaned over the sink, her hand on either side, and looked into the mirror. Her hair was wet and the curls were soft and tight spiral curls. Her face was clean, and she felt a little more stronger after the hot shower. She had snuck into the clubs bathroom where the girls would shower before the performance. She knew this place like the back of her hand and if she wanted to sneak in without getting caught, that is exactly what she would do.

She smiled, well, more sneer, at the mirror and pushed herself, heading for the door to the bath room. Her sleek body fit nicely into the sapphire blue velvet dress she was wearing. It was strapless, and gave her breast extra lift, making sure every guy who caught site of her would turn their heads tonight. Her lips were full and shell pink, an effect from the blood loss she had gone through tonight. Her eyes were sharp, and she heard everything all at once. She wore the bite mark on her chest and neck like a warning, and a proud sign of triumphant moods. Vampires enjoyed seeing bite marks on the girls, let them know she was delicious.

What was making her feel so bold? Maybe it was the fact she was so torn between staying here or sneaking back out and finding her way back to the Asha family house. It was a dull ache in her chest, to be so torn in two. On one hand, her love, on the other, her loyalty. They were balancing each other out. But what would happen when one was taken away? If Oscuridad came in here right now and told her to sit on the floor and stay there, she would. She blushed, almost ashamed at the power he had over her. The power she wanted him to have.

She held her head high, showing off her blush, and just as she knew they would, once she walked among the tables their heads turned to look at her with a greedy look in their eyes. She was no longer the dancer she was. She was a new person, more confident, and knew how to make their mouths water. One vampire reached out to grab her and she spun around, catching a hold of his hand. He looked stunned, and she grinned, gently kissing his fingertips and shaking her finger. He blinked, seeming to stunned to react, and she continued on her way. No girl was on stage at the moment, which was a good thing. Sasha would not want herself to die before she even got to negotiating about her family. But the house was loaded with vampires tonight, all of wich Sasha did no like the look of, not one bit. They all had a dark aura. And suddenly that brought a thought to mind. What had happened to Glit?

The other vampires looked at her as well, and she tried to choke down the little fear that was about to make her gag because it was building in her throat. She finally made it to the office door, just as several vampires got out of their seats to pursue her. The office door opened, and she eagerly stepped in. Oscuridad would be so angry. Walking from the frying pan right into the fire. She took an unsteady breath and she looked around the dark room as the door shut behind her. It was time she found out who this vampire lord was, and it was time she finished this once and for all. Lights suddenly flared on, stinging her sensitive eyes and she had to blink repeatedly to get them to focus.

She suddenly felt the fangs against her neck, and she closed her eyes, knowing very well what was to come. She had lived her life and death was not something you could escape. She had pictured deaths a lot better than death by vampire, and she closed her eyes, filling her lungs for the scream everyone would pretend not to hear.

Oscuridad hit the wall with his left fist, over and over and over again. The stone was crumbling, and eventually there would be nothing but a whole in the rest of the wall. But he cold not stop hitting it. He should have seen this coming, should have done something. But she would not have forgiven him if he had stopped her from going. He switched, not hitting her forehead against the wall, trying to knock the pain away. Melissa stood several feet behind him, wringing her hands nervously. His family was getting ready to go after her. But she was already _fucking __gone! _And now, the love of his life, his darling, his _kena(_sorry, Estonian. I had to do it, it just means darling.) had run off without him into the mists of war and now he would be so effing lucky if the next time he saw her face it wasn't pale with death.

"Oscuridad," he did not want to stop, but he did, long enough to glance over his shoulder. Derecho stood there, looking shifty and uncertain.

"What is it?" he could not afford the nice act at the moment. The only piece of humanity he had was created when Sasha had came. And she had just taken it with her.

"I wanted to tell you everyone is ready to go and get Sasha back. But Father wants you to know that the possibility of us getting there before something happens . . . ."

"Don't say it." he growled, and Derecho looked stunned. He shifted again, seeming more nervous than before. Oscuridad knew his thought. His thought was _he is just like before._ And no one liked him before. Cold, heartless, un-emotional. She had shed new light onto his life, and now she had taken it away from him with a speed that left him stunned. Then his face darkened. If it was a war she felt like she needed to fight, then it was a war he would bring them in return.

"Oscuridad," Melissa began, glancing at Derecho.

"Shut it, and lets go." and he brushed past Derecho, noticing when he flinched away as if he was afraid just mere contact would hurt him from the anger, hate, hurt, and passion that he felt rolling off his brother at the moment. Oscuridad could not be bothered, the time has come, and he would get her back and end this stupid war.

Sasha sat up against the wall, her legs curled underneath her, her hand on her throat to stop the bleeding. Her breath was quick and hard, and she was paler now than she had been. Three times this very night she had been fed from, and her body could not take much more of it. The vampire she remembered from so long ago sat in Glit's chair, licking her blood from his fingers tips. She could hardly move other than to breath, and she knew this was a hopeless cause now.

"Why, Sasha, you taste even better than you smell. Well, not even I could have seen that one coming. Maybe it was because of the long stay with your vampire friends, considering you know that good emotions make the blood sweeter. But to think you came here without them, as if you expected I would not kill you just because you did not know who I was. I took over this bar not long after you left. And now you are back in it, a place you thought you would never come back to as food, now did you?" his eyes seemed to glow with the fire that they always got after receiving some blood. She swallowed hard, trying to gather her fading thoughts enough to do something. But he was going to feed from her again, and this time she would die from it.

"What have you done with my family?" she demanded, her voice raspy and cracking. He laughed, seeming humored with her efforts to know where her family was.

"Why so desperate to know? They hardly even knew you existed." he smiled a dark smile, deciding to dangle the information in front of her. "Well, their bodies are in the basement, of course. They tasted good, but not as good as you taste I'm afraid. Makes me wish I had waiting. If I knew you were going to show up so soon I would have waiting to kill them all. Just to let you watch me do it." she felt despair shoot through her. _He's lying, he has to be, they can't be dead . . . no . . ._

"How could you! Half of them were only _infants!_ Your a sick mongrel and when Oscuridad comes to get me I don't care if I am dead, but I hope he toutures you until you beg for hell, and then I hope he gives it too you." he laughed, again seeming amused at how determined she seemed to stay strong. She felt the tears gather in her eyes, but she had to tell herself he way lying, that she had not failed that last promise she had made to her mother. The last promise no one knew about. The promise to protect them with her last breath. If they were dead she was going to have to die too, if no one of her line was left. _What about Oscuridad?!_ And she realized that she couldn't die . . . not now . . .

"Don't you get it Sasha? I made you come to me on your own free will. They aren't coming to get you. Law of the vampires, if a human goes to a vampire on their own free will, the vampire has a twenty four hour claim. He can do nothing to me for killing you. Ever. If you are still alive after twenty four hours then he can fight me to win you. But I am sorry Sasha, all the vampires fight by the rules of the law."

Then a sound came from the bar, behind the closed door. Sasha noted it immediately, but she made the mistake of turning her head and baring her neck. His ice cold hands suddenly locked her in place, and she felt a weak gasp come from her throat. She turned to look at him, into his dark flaming eyes that showed nothing but a hallow being. His life was killing now, that was all he had left. And for the brief moment she felt pity on him. She was going to die now, and she might as well feel pity on the one vampire that needed it. He gripped her hair, though she could not have stopped him if she tired.

"I will be the one to always remember your face, Sasha." and he went to bite down when the door was kicked in and he was thrown across the room. Oscuridad stood before her, looking ravenous, vicious, and down right pissed off. His eyes grew dark when he smelled Sasha's blood in the air, and she went limp with relief. She did not see what happened, her eyes became blurred with tears and they rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor. She was getting sleepy, her body needing to regenerate the blood it had lost tonight. But she had to see if what he had told her was true, if she was the last one.

There was a hard crunch, and then Oscuridad was kneeling beside her, his face soft again, and his hands gentle as he picked her body up and held her tight against him. He whispered how much she meant to him, about how dare she leave him and take such a large chunk with her. Her murmured and she listened. But before they could leave she blinked back the tears and went to speak. He tried to softly hush her, and she smelled thick smoke. It helped wake her a bit,.

"Basement," was all she could say. Oscuridad paused for a moment, and then nodded to someone. He took her outside, to where she could see that the club she hated so much was in flames. She felt panic stike her that if anyone was in there, they were in trouble. But as she was about to voice this worry, Derecho leapt drom the flames, holding a bundle in a protective way tight to his chest.

"Oscuridad, can you please put me down, but help me stay standing?" he did as she asked silently, seeming to already know something she didn't. "What does he have?" she asked, curiously as she leaned against Oscuridad when he feet touched the ground, looking up as up. But he shook his head, and she knew she would have to wait only one more minuet. Finally Derecho was standing before her, and he paused, as if uncertain on what to do, and glances at Oscuridad for what seemed to be permission to continue. He nodded, and Derecho handed Sasha the bundle. Something moved inside it and she jumped, causing everyone to give a nervous laugh, and she reached for a fold in the blanket. And what she found made her eyes tear up.

It was a baby girl.

"Ellie was made into a breeder after you left, Sasha. This is her first child, and her only child. When I went down into the basement she was lying on the floor in one of the cells, to week to hardly even move. She seemed to know I was different, and I knew she was your sister because of her purple eyes that were so strong, even as she was so weak. She was protecting the baby with her body, and when she saw me she handed it to me without a word. She gave me nothing more than a smile."

"Where is she?" Sasha knew what she was really asking.

"She died . . just after giving me her daughter . . ." Derecho was speaking so softly Sasha hardly heard him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again, looking at the flames and knowing what Derecho was not telling her. What the vampire had told her was true.

"We can raise her," Oscuridad said in encouragement, wanting to ease her tears. She looked up at him, sniffling and smiling, and he could not describe her beauty with all of the words in the world.

"Only if you will be the father." she teased, and was shocked when he gave her that breathtaking smile. The one she had waited so long to see. The one that could only be brought out with the promise of family. She looked away from him, back down the the girl.

"Mara." she said softly, and the her eyes opened to peek at her through purple eyes.

**Okay people, so I lied, this was the last chapter. The question I wanted to ask you was do you guys think I should make a second one? If I get fifteen reviews on what you think, I will not only post a second one, I will even give you guys a litte clip that happens between the first and the second book. SO REVIEW!! remember, fifteen is the key.**


	20. My Lovely Damsel

**You guys did great, and I have another little confession to make. I lied again. But I did not do this one on purpose. I had finished the last chapter and realized I had left something I really wanted to put in out, so here is another chapter. But I will be putting up a sequel. The name will be Purple Eyes 2- Death On Swift Wings. I will tell you guys when it is posted, so you guys might wanna keep a lookout. Hope you guys are faithful enough to switch .**

Oscuridad's POV

I leaned against the wall, watching as Sasha was sitting in one of the chairs with baby Mara in her lap, playing peek-a-boo and making Mara laugh her smell bell laugh. Her purple eyes were open wide and seemed to take in the world around her and store it to some internal data base in her head. Sasha was smiling though, something I had not seen her do in three months time. Since . . . well since we got Mara. But here she was, smiling and playing with her niece. We both agreed we would raise Mara, but she would always know who he mother was, and always know what happened to her. Sasha was taking on the role of mother very well, though at first she was too shaky to really do anything. Mara had to be taken care of for awhile by Zoe and Derecho, who were all to happy to do it. I remember those night all too well, they would forever stick with me. Never had I heard someone I love sob like that, never before had I known anyone could cry that much. She was at the point where she was going to have to be physically restrained, when she finally seemed to listen to what I was whispering to her as she cried, and slowly she calmed.

Sasha looked very beautiful, like she always did. Today, she wore a long golden gown, that shimmered whenever it hit the sunlight. Her curly hair was free, and feel in small curls to her shoulders, also shimmering in the light. Her eyes held not pain today, as she looked at the baby who was going to be relying on her until she was old enough to stand on her own. And baby Mara was in a small pink gown, with matching booties. They both looked beautiful, the most beautiful women in my life.

For one, when my mothers name came to mind I didn't flinch away and draw into myself. I actually smiled, the smile that my mother used to love. The smile that takes Sasha's breath away. I sent a prayer to the unknown, to let her know I was okay now, just as she would want me to be. My mother would have loved Sasha, just as all of this family did.

Destiny came running in, gibbering about something or other. She was wearing a purple velvet gown the flowed with her movements. Sasha handed the still laughing Mara to Destiny, who proceeded to fuss over her. Sasha stood and came towards me, her head tilt and a soft smile reaching her eyes. She leaned her front on me, wrapping her arms around my waist, and I could not help holding her face tenderly and kissing her.

"Mm," she murmured in what seemed to be delightful agreement. "As if my day wasn't already wonderful." I laughed, smiling down at her and loving the way her heart sped up and she had to take a sharp breath to keep her breathing even. I gently kissed her forehead, seeming to not be able to get enough of this beauty that stood before me.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" I mumbled, pressing my forehead against her, and staring into her eyes. She always got so flustered when I did that, but this time she didn't look away.

"Yes, I am ready. It is no use putting it off." and before I could answer, Destiny intervined.

"PICTURE TIME!!!!!" She yelled, jumping up and down until she seemed to remember she was holding the baby. But Mara was laughing, seeming to enjoy the motion, so Destiny softly bounced her, making the bell laugh sound again.

"Come my lovely damsel." I said with a soft smile, taking her hands and pulling her in front of the camera. Destiny handed Mara back to Sasha, who softly crooned to Mara, hushing her softly.

"Sasha, I cannot tell you how happy I am that you are making me Mara's godmother!" Destiny squealed, and I could tell she wanted to actually yell it while jumping up and down hysterically.

"Well, you are Zoe are my best friends, so why should her aunts not also be her godmothers? I mean, Father, Derecho, and Izquierdo, are all being named as her god fathers, so why not?" Sasha smiled, and then looked back at me.

"Hey, don't start without us!" Derecho, and Izquierdo said in union as them and Zoe walked in, Father behind them.

"Wouldn't think about it." I said with a grin, my eyes teasing Derecho as the fact that him and Zoe were joined by the hand. His face said, _oh shut __up_!They gather behind us, all taking their poses. Destiny was leaning over Sasha's shoulder, a smile permanently plastered to her face. I stood to Sasha's side, with my hands on her waist on either side of her. Derecho and Zoe where just behind Sasha and Destiny, Derecho have his arms around her waist. Father stood to my right, just behind me. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, and I felt joy overwhelm me.

"Alright, all of you look at the camera." Mr. Rupert instructed. We all did as he said, but just before he took the picture, I leaned over and turned Sasha's face, catching her mouth with mine just as the picture snapped.

**Okay, that is seriously the last chapter to this one. I will be working on the second one now. Review of this please people! To give me encouragement to work on the second one!**


	21. Authors Note

Authors Note-

Alright! My wonderful readers! Purple Eyes 2- Death On Swift Wings is posted read away.


End file.
